Mind, Body and Soul
by Nova Catalina
Summary: In a different dimension, twin earths fight for control of eachother. The Ronin Warriors go to America to investigate disturbances and get drawn into a battle with new characters and new armors.
1. Prologue

****

Mind, Body and Soul

by: Nova

I should fill you readers in on this little story of mine. First, all of the characters, except for the guys and Ari, are mine and Ari belongs solely to my good friend. You have no permission to use the characters I have created or Ari. As of the Bio's, they may be a bit sketchy, but I don't want to give a bunch of it away. This is the revised version, so I'm hoping that it's better than before. Now, I do like to get feed-back, so send flames and compliments to: nova0613@yahoo.com

Thanks and ttyl,

****

Nova =^-^=

Character BIOS's:

name: Keiko Lahren

age: 21

height: 5'7"

hair color: black with blue streaks

eye color: green

Keiko is strong-willed and usually quite sure of herself. She is intelligent and quick to pick up on things. Keiko tends to be quiet until she gets to know people, then, she can be loud and crazy. She can be temperamental and is not afraid to speak her mind or give her opinions. She holds the amulet of Mind and bears the armor Dragon. She is not used to relying on others. She doesn't have much trust in anyone, well, except Ari and later the guys. Her abilities allow her to fly, use telekinesis, telepathy and her armor gives her the ability to teleport short distances. Keiko later has the choice to bear large black dragon wings in flight. Keiko grows up in the Garden District of New Orleans, Louisiana. Her father hides everything from her and hurts her physically, as well as emotionally. (Something you'll hear about later and find out why.) Keiko has an animal companion, a black leopard named Black Gold. Black Gold was raised by Keiko, but holds no powers. She is just a pet. 

name: Ari Johnstin

age: 21

height: 5'5"

hair color: blonde

eye color: medium blue

Ari is quite the contrast to Keiko. She is outgoing, loud, crazy and should be popular. If only she hadn't become friends with Keiko, but the amulet her father gave her, after finding it on an archaeological dig, illegally, she became fast friends with the intellectual Keiko. Ari is no slouch in class, but isn't quiet and hidden, like Keiko tends to seem. Ari has a happy home with her mother and father. Her dad owns a company that goes on the digs and has moved his family around quite a bit. Ari had a twin brother Kuugi, who was killed by Ari's own arrow, while trying to teach Ari to use her armor. Ari hides this and only Keiko knows. Ari's parents still think it was a hunter's strayed arrow that murdered their son. Ari holds the amulet Soul and is the bearer to the armor Eagle. She is able to fly with large, white, feathered wings, like an eagles. She also has a link through the armor with Keiko and Cade. Ari has no powers of her own. 

name: Cade Bohrem

age: 22

height: 5'11"

hair color: silver

eye color: dark green, nearly black

He is mysterious and not much is known about him. His best friend is the slightly shy Angela. He usually talks to Ari and Keiko and slowly befriends the guys. Cade is actually of Keiko's race, yet even Keiko doesn't discover this until later into the story. He holds the amulet Body and is the bearer of the armor Lion. He also shares Keiko's powers of telekinesis and telepathy. He is a very strong leader and very strong physically with or without his armor. He is slim, so others misjudge him in battle. Cade uses this to his advantage.

name: Lord Tadeous

height: 5'10"

hair color: silver with aqua streaks

eye color: aqua

He is the Lord over a planet, much like our Earth, but about 1/4 the size. Tadeous rules fairly, like his father before him. Tadeous follows the codes or rules and such and can come across as uncaring and rude, maybe some what cruel. He does care deeply for Keiko and his people, wanting the best for them. He looks weak, but he has been perfecting his energy blasts since he found out about his gift at a very young age. He likes when things to go his way. He likes to be right, causing many a dispute between him and the others.

name: Mordecai

height: 6'1"

hair color: purple with dark violet streaks

eye color: dark violet, nearly black

Mordecai is very strong and will help the enemy win if it means he will get Tadeous' throne and Keiko in return. His powers are stronger then anyone realizes and those who fight Mordecai tend to underestimate him. Mordecai counts on this and uses it to his advantage. Behind the purple hair is a very crafty man. He is smart and that is why he became the right hand to Tadeous. He has no armor, but his powers almost make it seem that he does. Mordecai is a master swordsman. If he can't have Keiko, he would just as soon have Keiko and her bothersome friends dead. He also uses small illusions when fighting, much to everyone's frustration. Mordecai is a traitor, siding with Lord Lohrie, as soon as we meet him.

name: Lord Lohrie

height: 6'2"

hair color: dark green

eye color: dark hazel

Lohrie rules over a planet much like Earth, so close in fact that it is a twin to the Earth that Tadeous rules over. Lohrie is strong and rules with an iron fist. He is a dictator and will do anything to get what he wants. Basically; power, money, land, the armors and Keiko. He has Mordecai as his new right hand man. Lohrie knows though, in the end, that Mordecai will either be killed by the armors or himself. Lohrie tends to let others do the dirty work for him.

name: Angela Elizabeth-Marie Loki

age: 21

height: 5'6"

hair color: brown

eye color: green, rimmed with dark blue

Her nick name is Angel and she tends to be more of a bad-girl when you get to know her. She is smart, but is lazy, so her grades aren't as good as they could be. She is the first to befriend Cade and then meets Keiko and Ari through him. She'll try just about anything, loves art, writing, guy hunting and isn't afraid to speak her mind. She tends to be laid-back and sometimes meditates to relax. She lives with her mother in town, but visits her father who owns a vacation spot in the mountains. She plays a minor role in this story, as opposed to Keiko, but she could be back at some point in this story. You'll see.

*other characters:

Dehl'ia: young girl who acts as servant under Tadeous. She is quiet, but thoughtful and smart.

Quin: teenage boy who acts as helper under Tadeous, uses Teleportation Orb to help Keiko, Ari and the guys. He cares for Dehl'ia, acting like an older brother.

Ahren & Tahreerii: twin armor bearers under Lohrie. They can throw energy without the aid of their armor and have a strong link between themselves, acting nearly, as one entity.

Keiko's father: uses mind-games to trick Keiko through her whole life. He goes into Keiko's dreams and nearly kills her. He hates his daughter for being more powerful than him and for his wife whom died in child-birth. He becomes a traitor to Tadeous and he and Mordecai fight for Lohrie.

*note: The time period which the twin planets exist in is much like the Medieval Times or commonly known as the Dark Ages. 

I think that is about it. There may be some other characters in the story and I'll create the BIOS's for them when the time is right, unless I forget, at which point, you as the readers can say something. Oh, and about the twin planet thing, I don't think that can actually happen, but, Hell, it works for the story. Send comments and flames. Thanks and enjoy. 

****

Nova =^-^=


	2. Mind, Body and Soul

Mind, Body and Soul

chapter 1

by: Nova

Hello again all. Here is the first chapter of many for this story. Now, I do like to get feed-back, so send the flames and compliments to: nova0613@yahoo.com

Thanks and ttyl,

****

Nova =^-^=

****

Rays of the sun shown down upon the navy-blue truck as it traveled down the hill. Waves hit the shore, topped by white foam. Wind blew lightly, the puffy clouds moving lazily across the blue-gray sky. It was not a weekend, so few if any people were on the beach. The swings moved and creaked back and forth, the slight wind pushing the old swings, like ghosts of the playful children usually upon the metal seats. The monkey bars stood bare also, as did the slide, the sun glinting off the silver metal and chipping paint.

A navy blue SUV turned into the steep sloping drive and slowed around the turns, going towards the parking lot, picnic tables and beach area. The driver of the truck pulled into a parking spot and put the vehicle into park. 

Two young women opened their doors and hopped out. The driver, named Keiko, and her friend, Ari, opened the back doors to get the battery operated radio, picnic basket, towels and blankets. 

Keiko had her black and blue hair held up with a large clip and spiked up, a few pieces hanging around her face and a piece obscuring the right side of her face. She wore ragged cut-offs and a navy-blue tanktop over a navy-blue bikini. 

Her friend, Ari, wore a pair of jean-shorts and a black tankini. Her thick, long blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail, but it still cascaded far down her back, curling up at the ends. 

Keiko's pet joined them, leading the way to beach below. The sapphire sky was set with whipped cream clouds. A perfect day to swim, especially to try out their new bathing suits. Ari spread out the towels, then turned on the radio to listen to the news.

"Good afternoon listeners. Now here is your WBQX weather with me, Sarah Thompson. This Saturday is B-e-a-utiful! Temperatures in the eighties and nineties and just puffs for clouds. Unfortunately it won't hold out. A huge black mass is moving in upon us. It will hit on a little less then a week from tomorrow. It will be quite a downpour. Only leaving you a week to enjoy this lovely weather. So get in your tanning now, before we're hit bad! Now back to today's hit music!" So with that tid-bit, a song blared from the speakers.

"Well, like Sarah said, 'get in your tanning now', let's go," Ari said.

"Fine with me, then we'll eat," Keiko agreed with her. They lay on their towels and then turned and finally, after letting the sun work its majik on their skin, set off for a quick cool off in the water. 

They waded into the cool water and Keiko dove into the first wave that came. She came up and splashed Ari. Even though the water was cool, it felt invigorating and quite refreshing. Ari still screamed and laughed when the liquid came into contact with her sun warmed skin.

"Hey Keiko, remember the trick you did with your amulet? Well, watch this!" Ari smiled. A white light encircled her, she slowly rose into the air and cannonballed into the foam.

"Ari, you shouldn't do that, what if someone had seen you, even if you didn't see them!? We would have huge problems on our hands!" 

"Well, I checked and definitely didn't see anyone around here. Besides, who would believe it if they saw it?" Ari smiled and Keiko shook her head.

"Oh well. Live and let live, I suppose." Keiko then became engulfed in a strong blue light, rose high and somersaulted back down with a small SPLASH! They swam a while longer, happy to get out of the apartment.

The girls were tired and decided it was time to eat dinner. As Ari bit into a drum-stick of the delicious rotisserie chicken, a load roar sounded through the girls' ears. They jumped up, ran over a small sand hill and Keiko screamed. Five guys that neither girl recognized, were backing away from a huge snarling black leopard. Its claws were extended and it growled, showing its gleaming incisors.

"Stop right there young lady! Leave them alone, they haven't done anything. Get back, NOW!" Keiko screamed, and her pet turned and crawled belly down, back to the girls she was protective of. 

Black Gold, the leopard, had thought the guys were sneaking up on her companions and had been 'protecting' them. 

"I'm so sorry about that. She is very protective of us. I apologize..." Keiko started, but was interrupted by the young man with blue eyes and equally blue, messy hair.

"No, its OK. This is your pet!? I wouldn't think you could control such a large animal," he commented.

"Well, she isn't much trouble. My name is Keiko and she's Ari." Keiko extended her hand and the blue haired young man shook it.

"My name is Rowen. Nice to meet you. These guys are Sage, Cye, Ryo and Kento." They group took turns shaking hands with each other and Ari spoke.

"I haven't seen you around here. Where are you from?" Ari was quite interested in the one called Sage. He had the most interesting violet eyes and poofy blond hair.

"We are exchange students from Japan. The local college is where we're taking classes," He gave the two girls his best flirtatious smile. Sage was getting better, he was not quite as shy as he used to be, thanks to his out going friends. These girls seemed nice and one had to agree that they had great bodies.

"Then we will see you around quite a bit. In the class we are taking, we are going to be paired with a student. See you tomorrow then," Keiko told them.

"Guess so, see you ladies later then. Until tomorrow," Sage said and the group waved goodbye and split up. Ari and Keiko went back, finished dinner, swimming and tanning, and went home.

****

Back in Keiko and Ari's apartment, Keiko explained to Ari why she was unsure of Sage, and warned Ari about him.

"Couldn't you see the way he was flirting? It was blatantly obvious! What do you have to say about that little performance? Hmmmmm?"

"I know, he isn't your type, but I liked him. Those violet eyes, blond hair, well built, charming! And that smile! He was sooo yummy!" Ari grinned and laughed and Keiko just shook her head.

"You have a very odd taste in men. I may never understand you," Keiko told her. "Just be careful. He has an unusual aura about him. Of course, the others do to, but I feel more from Sage than from the others."

" Are you going to continue on with your little tirade? I would like to see what happens before you say these unnecessary things," Ari said.

"Fine. We'll see. Just promise you'll at least keep some distance from him," Keiko griped.

"I will, if he is that bad," Ari replied. In her heart, Ari wanted him to be perfect. Her gut said to be patient. Her soul said to trust Keiko and to be careful.

****

Back in the guys apartment, as Ryo's gigantic white tiger companion, White Blaze, looked on, the guys discussed what they had witnessed before they had met the girls.

"Oh come on! You can't tell me you didn't see all that hocus-pocus stuff they were pulling! They were glowing and floating and and ..." Kento looked from face to face of his friends to see what reactions he had received.

"We all saw it. Remember why we can here in the first place. It could have something to do with that. We had better keep a watch out for anything strange about those two," Rowen stated.

"I agree. I'll definitely keep watch. Good idea Rowen. Did anyone listen to the news as we were going to the beach? About that storm, I have a funny feeling about that. We have only less then a week to watch for any signs," Sage commented. 

Everyone nodded their heads. The other guys could see that Sage liked the girls. That made them a bit worried, but Sage was careful, he knew how to take care of himself. He was plenty able to, and the guys all knew it. Yet, this was a different situation and a different country. They were not used to the U.S. So who knew what would happen?

****

That next Monday came fast and when the alarm buzzed next to Keiko's ear, it put on its brakes. At least there was one thing to look forward to in class that day. Her and Ari would be more formally introduced to the guys. Nothing would happen in class, she was sure of it. She did not feel that they would hurt them, especially with so many other people around to watch it occur. Keiko calmed down, her muscles loosening up a bit. Keiko yawned and pulled herself from her bed, and felt the coolness of the air on her skin when she pulled the blankets from her body. Keiko started to get ready for class that day. She showered and dressed and Ari did the same. They chatted while warming up frozen bagels for breakfast, with a glass of orange juice and a mug of coffee for Keiko. After cleaning the dishes, Keiko grabbed her keys and she and Ari left for class.

As the girls took their seats next to each other, Keiko yawned while she and Ari talked. Then the exchange students filed in through the classroom door. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, please take your seats and quiet down. Excuse me, please be quiet," Mrs. Anderson said and rapped her pencil on the stand. "Please be quiet. We have, as you know, these Japanese exchange students to introduce to you. Each of you have been assigned, eerrr... paired up with one of them. Now please, Keiko would you stand up. Thank you. Now to start with our star pupil. Would a Rowen Hashiba come forward? OK, you two can introduce yourselves and I'll read the rest of the groups off." Keiko hated to have it pointed out to everyone that she was the star pupil, the smartest one there. It was great to be recognized and all, but it grew tiring. Keiko rolled her eyes and groaned. Rowen noticed this and commented.

"You OK? You seem a little bummed."

"I'm just sick of being pointed out as the smart one. They others don't treat me like a normal human. They mostly ignore me. I suppose it could be worse," Keiko explained to him. 

It had never been easy and still wasn't. Ari was the only one, other then Cade and Angela, that wanted to be her friend. A few others tried to use her for answers to work or money. Keiko caught on fast, before anything happened. Most had stopped trying. The select few that hadn't thought they could still try and the guys thought that if they tried, could get some action. One or two found that Keiko could take care of herself and had the bruises to prove it.

"It's the same at home for me. Not many people can get past the grades to get to know me better. You have met my friends, so you know I'm not popular. They're all the friends I have," Rowen told her.

"I doubt that we will ever get used to it. It's just one of those things," Keiko remarked.

"It's a good thing we are able to get along so well. It looks like we'll be working together for a while," Rowen commented.

"What part of Japan are you from?" Keiko suddenly asked.

"Toyama, why?"

"Just wanted to know. That is where all that destruction took place and I just wondered if you had seen it happen. It was all over the news. Even where I lived. Ari had been in California at that time. She told me about it. That's all," Keiko said. 

"I'll tell you and Ari about it later, when we can get together with the other guys. Well, then, I want to know where you are from," Rowen stated.

"New Orleans. Ari has moved around a lot, because her father is in the archaeological business. He owns it in fact. So they dig up all these priceless items and sell them to museums all over the world. That is where Ari received her amulet, from her father, we think it might be worth something," Keiko told him. Worth a lot, Keiko thought to herself.

"What about your amulet? It's very unique," Rowen asked.

"I was looking for candles and incense and the stores owner brought out this box. She had just found it in the back. She had no clue how it had gotten there. She thought I would like to see it and I did, so I ended up buying it." She replied. 

'Big mistake', thought Keiko, 'although it probably would have found its way to you somehow.' That was all she could tell him. There was no way to mention all the problems that she and Ari had had. Who would believe them anyway? Keiko had no need to spend the rest of her life in a padded room and straight-jacket. Keiko turned her head as Ari, followed by her partner, Sage (much to Keiko's disgust) walked up to Keiko and Rowen.

"How is it going with you two? It's fine with us, we have a bunch in common," Ari sneered at Keiko, as if to prove that Sage wasn't the bad guy that Keiko seemed to think he was. Keiko rolled her eyes.

"Everything's fine on this front. Where are the others?" Keiko asked. She didn't seem to happy that Ari was trying to prove that Sage was an okay guy.

"They are around. You'll see them later. Maybe we could get together. Sage was going to ask, but it seems I beat him to it," Rowen said.

"Fine with me, how 'bout Keiko, want to show them around town, maybe cook dinner? She's a great chef," Ari pointed out.

"It's a thought. Although, Ari makes the food sound better than it actually is," Keiko said.

"Anything is fine, and before you count yourself down, let us try the food," Sage told her. 

After Sage finished his sentence, Craig, one of the worst play-boys around, appeared next to the group. "Hey Keiko, you busy tonight? You know where to find me." He smiled and winked.

"Get away asshole. I don't want to have anything to do with you, or your pervert friends," Keiko retorted.

"Strong willed and bitchy, I like a chick like that."

"Didn't you hear me? I said get lost bastard!" He left and Keiko groaned. "I am so sick and tired of those guys pulling that shit on me. Sooner or later, they will get more then words from me." Keiko leaned down and put her hands on her desk and put her head on them. 

Rowen glanced an all-knowing look to Sage. Both would have to watch her. What a temper. Not bad, but still. Kento and Ryo were the same way, perhaps a bit worse. Keiko had a pretty good reason for acting the way she had. Of course Ryo and Kento had too.

"Is he always like that, that bad?" Rowen looked to find the answer in her face, but she didn't put her head up enough.

"Yeah, always. He sees me as a hunt. Something he can't have, but will do anything to try to get. All I do is try to ignore him. But that won't work. He is to stupid to see that. Someday though..." Keiko didn't finish, but the group knew what it meant. Class went by quickly and Keiko was starting to be okay with Sage, but the weird feelings she was getting wouldn't go away. 

"Excuse me, class, please quiet down. Class, please. Class! Okay, the day has gone by pretty quick. Talk with your partners, that is part of the interview. See you all tomorrow," Mrs. Anderson said and waved to them as they left.

"Well, how about lunch? I know a great cafe we could eat at," Keiko told the guys as Cye, Ryo and Kento walked over.

"Sounds good to me. I'm starving," Kento announced.

"You're always hungry. How were your partners?" Sage said asked them and sat on a bench lining the sidewalk of the campus. 

"Good, I guess. I don't know if I really like him yet, but we just met, so I'll give it time," Cye said and the others agreed.

****

At the restaurant, the group questioned each other. Most of the questioning was done by the guys. Keiko noticed this and answered them carefully, as not to give them any information they didn't need to have. The guys kept asking to find out about these mysterious young women. They of course had a motive behind their questions. To find out what their stunt had to do with the feelings they were having recently.

"What happened in Toyama a few years ago, Rowen said that's where your from and I thought you would know what happened," Keiko said. "Mrs. Anderson gave us very little to explain what happened and I was just wondering if you could give a first-hand account," Keiko went on.

"Well, we don't have much information ourselves. We were hiding at the time," Sage said to cover-up what had actually occurred.

"So where are you from? I don't believe either of you have told us," Cye said.

Keiko shrugged and replied, "We're here from New Orleans, in Louisiana. Although, Ari had moved around a bit, and we met in our junior year of high school. Ari was in California at the time and heard the news from Japan. Tons of strange news stories were being circulated. A bunch of people left from there and Ari has told me some really odd accounts."

"Yeah, like a big storm front from no where was over the city or armored monsters without eyes running all-over the city and blowing things up. Some people were really creeped out. It sounded like they were insane," Ari told them.

"Didn't see any of that. Like Sage said, we were hiding out," Kento said.

"What was New Orleans like? I have heard quite a bit about it, but what else is there?" Rowen asked and cocked his head a bit to the side as he listened. He wanted to get the subject back on the girls.

"Constant parties in the French Quarter, jazz bands, drinking and drugs, lots of little shops and the French Market, really great food, the seafood was some of the best. Ari and I lived in the Garden District. Its the area where tourists love to see all the mansions and the famous gardens that give the name to the district. I didn't care for all the tourists. They can be a headache. I still loved the city, especially at night," Keiko said as she remembered the boardwalk and the river front. 

"Sounds like a great place. Aren't you homesick? You're so far from there now," Cye questioned. At this, Keiko could feel the heat rising in her neck. Ari was worried, Keiko's home life had been much less then happy. Keiko looked a bit pale.

"I miss it, but I'm glad to get out. I took the chance and I really love to travel, so I decided to come to this college." The guys weren't buying it. Keiko looked a little worried when Cye had asked the question. The guys mind-sent each other their thoughts. It was unanimous, Keiko was keeping something from them.

****

That night, while Ari slept, she had a dream. Or more like a nightmare. _She was in the forest, the suns rays filtering through the foliage. Ari sat next to her twin brother Kuugi. He was helping her shoot the arrows off her cross-bow. Ari tripped and an arrow sliced through her brother's side. He screamed and grasped his bleeding abdomen. Ari cried as she fell to her knees, as Kuugi died in a pool of his dark, warm red blood. His last words caught in his throat as he tried to speak. "Keep going, good luck, I love you..."_ _He then faded away_. _Ari saw the faces of her parents float by, the tears they shed, the pain in their faces, and the other members of her family in black drifting around her. They all started chanting and pointing. They sneered and Ari collapsed in a heap. Ari turned and saw the coroner looking over papers next to the body of her brother._ _Papers were being filled out quickly, the coroner wore a grim look and shook his head. The coroner concluded that a stray arrow from some hunter had killed him. Ari stared as images swirled around her and she screamed_. That's when Ari sat up with a jerk, after she screamed. Ari could feel the sweat drip off her chin, her pajamas were drenched. No doubt that Keiko had slept through Ari's screams. Ari cleaned up a little, changed her night-clothes and went back to bed. 

****

"Keiko, I had another dream last night, it has been happening more and more lately. The same with you and the nightmares with your parents," Ari complained at breakfast. 

"I know. It's a bad omen. The dreams are happening more frequently and they're becoming more realistic too." Keiko was not paying her food much attention and stared off into space as she thought about what this could be. One of them having reoccurring dreams was strange enough, but both of the girls having them was definitely out of the ordinary.

****

Before class started, Keiko talked to Angela and Cade, two other students that Keiko and Ari would hang out with. Angela, or Angel as she was nicknamed, had bright green eyes, thin, wire frame glasses and short wavy brown hair she kept back from her slightly rounded face. Cade was 5'10" with silver hair and dark, cat-like eyes. He was cute and sweet. Sometimes Keiko and Ari wondered why Angel and Cade weren't seeing each other. Keiko and Ari had no intentions on having a boyfriend. Both were too afraid that something might happen. 

"Keiko, we should get together and take the guys out into town, to have a little fun," Angel suggested.

"I agree, before the storm hits. I'm sure the guys would want to see the city. Not to mention that we haven't gotten together for a while," Cade commented seriously.

"OK, how about meeting at our apartment at 7pm and we'll decide what to do from there," Keiko told them.

"Fine, see ya later," Cade said and he and Angel went to sit down.

"Now to tell the guys. Maybe you should cook dinner tonight," Ari said, hoping that she would cook for them.

"Actually, that was what I was thinking. Now I need some ideas," Keiko replied.

"I'm sure you'll think of something, you always do," Ari assured her.

"Always what?" Sage said as he and Rowen walked over to the girls and broke in to their conversation.

"Well, this evening, we're meeting at our apartment at 6pm, having dinner and then we're going out to the city," Ari explained.

"Sounds good to me, I'm sure the others will agree," Sage said.

"Then Ari and I'll go pick up the supplies. Maybe sandwiches," Keiko suggested.

**** 

Later, just after class ended, the group got together and planned out what they were going to do. Once again, Keiko suggested sandwiches. The guys and Angel shook their heads in agreement. "What drinks should we pick up? We only have tap water, milk, orange juice and coffee right now."

"Maybe some pop," Angel offered.

"OK, see you all at 6pm," Ari said and she and Keiko left. 

As soon as classes were over for the day, the girls drove and parked near the market. They were loaded down with meat, buns, cheese, pickles, tomatoes, avocado, bacon and other assorted sandwich toppings and fillings. Keiko popped the trunk door and put her bags in and helped Ari unload her bags inside. Then she closed the door and sighed. The noise around them suddenly became nothing, the sky darkened. It was eerie and to quiet. Keiko could hear her heart beating in her chest. A low lying fog had lazily moved in around the city block where the girls stood. A large man-like creature moved towards them. It, or he was covered in a cloak and once in a while they saw a glint of mental. He called out in an echoing, booming voice to the girls.

"Give me what I want and I may not kill you. I am the soldier of Lord Tadeous, and I will get what I want, one way or another. Now give me the amulets you wear around your little necks."

"Come on Ari, let's split!" Keiko screamed at Ari and both hopped into the truck, to discover that it wouldn't turn on. Now enclosed within the vehicle, darkness surrounded them and glittering white eyes of black spirit-soldiers circled around them, attempting to enter. "Ari, we may have to take drastic measures."

"No, don't we have another choice?" Ari was scared, but she knew she would have to anyway. Sooner or later the fight would happen. It was inevitable. By running, they were just delaying it. 

"I don't think there are any other ideas. Unless you have some."

"Nope, I'm fresh out."

"Then..." Keiko never finished the sentence. The creep and his little friends disappeared. "Well, there ya go Ari. That was weird. Why did he just leave?"

****

"Why did you go against my orders. It's becoming more common lately for you to not listen to me! If you keep this up, I can assure you that you won't like the consequences." The voice sighed and its hand pushed a lock of hair behind its long, pointed ear. 

****

"Great food." Kento said and inhaled the rest of the sandwich, a bit of mayonnaise in the corner of his mouth. 

"Thanks, although a person would have to be a bad cook to not know how to put a sandwich together," Keiko told them.

"True, but their still good," Ryo put in.

"Good thing we made so many too," Ari added.

"Three cheers to the cooks!" And the others raised their drinks in celebration.

"Sandwiches are one of the easiest things in the world to fix. It was no problem, really," Keiko told them.

"What was it that you had in yours any way?" Ryo asked Keiko.

Keiko smiled and replied, "Avocado, bacon, tomato and lettuce."

"Sounds interesting," Cye put in.

"Got the idea from a restaurant I went to once," Keiko explained, wiping a tomato seed from the corner of her mouth with her napkin.

They talked and chatted for a while, then cleaned up the food and drinks. Ari sighed, she was glad that everything was going smoothly with the guys. The incident earlier stuck in her mind, though, and Ari knew that her and Keiko's luck wouldn't hold out like they were currently hoping.

After the group had gone into town and split, Cade and Angel leaving to go home, the rest went to Keiko and Ari's to relax. It was a clear night, the stars shone, even with the city lights in the distance. Not a cloud floated in the sky. The moon was a sliver, not much light to distract from the stars. Keiko told Ari she was going to the roof to relax.

"Where's she going?" Rowen asked.

"Up to the roof to relax and look at the stars," Ari replied.

"I'm gonna go and check it out then. Be back in a bit." With that, Rowen climbed the flights of stairs and opened the creaking door. Keiko lay upon an old mattress, staring upwards. Rowen walked closer and Keiko sensed someone behind her. Keiko was a bit surprised to see that Rowen was standing over her. Keiko motioned for Rowen to sit and moved to make space for him. "Nice night huh?"

"Yea, I like to come up here and clear my head, relax and such. It's a quiet place, good for when I need to sort out my feelings. I hope you understand."

Rowen smiled, "Yea, I know what you're saying. I do that too, from time to time." 

****

Okay! Got the first chapter rewritten. Please tell me if this is better or not. I'm having a bunch of writers' block, lots of ideas for other stuff, but if I don't get this going, and I need your in-put for that, I won't get this done for a long time. Please send comments! 

Nova =^-^=


	3. Mind, Body and Soul

****

Mind, Body, and Soul

by: Nova

Chapter 2

Please, pretty please, with whipped cream and a cherry on top, send your wonderful comments, or flames, to me. I love to hear from people, even if it's not necessarily nice.

****

Nova =^-^=

After the guys had departed, Keiko and Ari cleaned up the King sized mess that seemed to still encompass the whole apartment, except for their bedrooms and the bathroom. There were some dishes that lay in piles, cascading along the counter and into the sink. The living area had crumbs all over the tables, chairs and couches. The girls decided to just break out the vacuum and cleaning supplies. It was a big mess, even though they had worked to clean some of it up when the guys were still there.

"Man, remind me of the mess that we'll have to clean up before I decide it would be a great idea to invite them all over here." Ari said and swept more crumbs off the table in front of the couch.

"Not a problem. And you do the same for me," Keiko added.

"It's a deal."

That night, exhausted by the evenings occurrences, both girls fell into a deep sleep. Keiko didn't sleep soundly though. Nightmares interrupted the calm she was experiencing. Ari woke to hear the whimpering and went to lean her head into Keiko's room. The sheets were crumpled in a lump at her feet, a bit of them twined around her shins. Keiko must be in for it pretty bad; she was usually a soundless, motionless body until she awoke the next day. Ari nudged Keiko and spoke to her, to wake Keiko up. It worked.

Keiko sat up with a jerk and a few salty tears dropped off her chin onto the blanket, sheets and Keiko's lap. "It was so realistic. I felt like I was reliving it all over again."

"I wonder why were having these nightmares now. Are they getting worse?" Ari asked.

"I don't know your answer to the first question, but the dreams are getting worse. Each time it seems more real then before. Hope this doesn't go on much longer." Keiko explained.

"Do you think you'll be okay for the rest of the night?" Ari asked.

"Yea, thanks though. I think I'll be a wreck tomorrow though. At least we're not doing anything big and important. Well, you know what I mean." Keiko sighed and lay back down.

"Yea, I know. Night." Ari shook her head and left Keiko's room. These dreams were getting more common for both of them. Keiko really wouldn't be awake the next day. Most likely, Keiko would have trouble getting back to sleep. As it usually was after the nightmares for both girls.

"Night." Keiko yelled back.

****

Next day in class, Keiko and Ari were discussing the nearing weekend and Sage and Rowen walked up behind them. Keiko yawned and lay her head on her arms, which were on the little desk . 

"Somebody didn't get enough sleep last night I see. Maybe we should have left earlier," Sage commented.

"No, you were fine, but this somebody wishes that she could have stayed home today, but no, her irritating roomy dragged her to class anyway," Keiko replied sarcastically.

"Ha, ha. Being around you when you're a grump is no picnic ya know," Ari retorted.

Craig snuck up behind them. "Havin' trouble sleepin' baby? Come to my place to night and I guarantee you'll be as good as new."

"Leave her alone. You know she doesn't want to have anything to do with you," Rowen stated. He wasn't about to let this guy bother Keiko.

"What are you gonna do 'bout it? Craig sneered and smirked, he liked it when he could get these reactions out of people. Sage put his hand on Rowen's shoulder. It had the affect that he was expecting. Rowen backed off, his shoulders relaxing.

"You're not worth my time or energy," Rowen said.

"Humpf. Well, girls, see ya later when you're little partners aren't protectin' ya." Craig snorted and turned. He slunk away. Acting like they had beaten him. He wasn't about to give up this easy.

****

Class went by quickly again that day, much to Keiko's happiness. She had slept during her breaks, so she was not quite so tired as she had been earlier. On their drive home, the cloaked figure appeared to them once again. He pushed the hood back and gave them a name to go with his face.

"Well, hello again girls. You may call me Mordecai. Now for the amulets."

"I think you know our answer." Keiko challenged him, an uneasy feeling settled in her stomach, she knew Ari probably felt the same way. Keiko donned her subarmor, but once again, Mordecai and his little metal flunkies vanished. Keiko banished her subarmor back to the amulet before any of the pedestrians noticed. It was kind of strange to see them disappear and have it seem like it never happened. If only they knew. "He is testing us, I think."

"Yea. I have the feeling that the next time he arrives that he won't just talk to us again," Ari said and Keiko nodded her agreement.

****

"WHY? Why do you test me? Answer me Mordecai!" The figure on the throne hissed. The frustration was getting to him. His right-hand was not following orders. He was to not to bother the girls he was supposed to be on their side as it was. The figure sighed. His speculations must be true. Mordecai must be working for the enemy. 

"My lord, I will not let it happen again. You have my word."

"Your word is not good enough, I must regret." An orb, silver and teal in color shot off his hand and pushed Mordecai into the wall. Mordecai grunted and sank to his knees. "You will earn more then that if you insist on disregarding my orders to you."

"I understand Lord Tadeous. I am sorry." Mordecai stood, shakily, the blast had surprised him. It would not the next time, there would be no next time. His new master would see to that.

****

It was Saturday evening, and Keiko, Ari, Rowen and Sage gathered at a small table in a sidewalk cafe for dinner and to discuss the interviews. They each were armed with pen and notepad to write done the information. It was warm and the music flooded the area, creating a soothing atmosphere for the group. 

A happy couple walked past them, the woman laughing at the joke that her husband must have told her. Ari smiled and wondered if she could be like that young bride, her man wrapping his strong arms around her and telling her sweet something's to make her giggle and smile. To wear a beautiful gown and all those candles... To be that way, what a wish. If only she did not have the burden of the armor. But she quickly shrugged that thought away and decided that even she could be happy like that new bride and groom seemed to be tonight.

"Earth to Ari, come in Ari, you-who, Ari..." Keiko laughed as Sage waved his hand in front of Ari's vacant face. Ari then snapped back to reality. Rowen and Keiko were laughing and Sage had a big grin on his face. "So, you decided to join us now. How nice."

"Ha ha. No need to be rude. I was just having this really nice daydream and you guys ruined it," Ari whined.

"We had to. You were getting all spacey and stuff. You must of had some dream to have such an interesting look on your face. What a cheesy grin," Keiko smirked.

"Keiko, I'll tell you about it later. I guess we should get back to business," Ari said, sighing.

A waiter cleared his throat and taped his pen on the order sheets as if he had been standing there for a few minutes watching these people talk and ignore him. He had not been there long. "Can I please take your order now? What would you all like?" He said.

"I'll have an iced tea and a grilled chicken and bacon sandwich, please," Keiko told him.

"I would like a Mountain Dew and a mini-pizza with everything, please," Ari said politely.

"I'll have a Coke and a Mega-burger, please," Rowen said and Sage seconded that request. When the impatient waiter left, Rowen started up the interview again. "Where have you lived Ari?"

"All around. My dad owns an excavation business. They go around digging stuff up to sell to museums and research groups. So my dad moves us around quite a bit. He used to any way. We were settled in New Orleans and my dad decided he wanted to stay put for a while. He had done that before, when we lived in Northern California. I lived in London and then in Italy for a couple years. My dad liked the European dig sights, but my mom wanted to go back to the U.S. I met Keiko in New Orleans some years back." Ari explained to them, Sage jotted down the notes and Ari shifted her weight to get more comfortable in the chair. 

A chill wind blew threw the street, causing Keiko to shiver. It was getting darker and Ari then noticed that their group were the only ones there. A small flicker of light caught Sage's attention in the distance. "What's that?" Sage pointed to the light he had seen only moments earlier. "And what's happening? All the people have disappeared." Sage noticed the girls were uneasy. It had to be something to do with them. He was pretty damn sure of that now. The little show they had witnessed at the beach and this, well, something was up.

The same cloaked figure that had been after Keiko and Ari, was walking towards them. His stride was strong. He was sure of himself. "Well well, I go looking for you two and now there are two others that should have disappeared with the rest of the others. What is the meaning of this?" Mordecai snickered and the area around them lit up so they could see each other. "You could not have something hidden from me."

Now standing, Rowen put his hands of Keiko's shoulders and whispered into her left ear. "What's going on, why does he act like he knows you?"

"Of course they know me. Now just give me the amulets girls and I'll leave you alone. I need them so much more then you. You can go on with your nice little lives here and I'll go back to mine. How about that deal?" Mordecai put forth his hand as if in a transaction and stepped towards Keiko, Ari and the guys. 

"No deal," Keiko told him bluntly.

"Oh, do not go saying that." Mordecai then quickly seized Rowen's throat in his strong grasp and spoke. "Now you see what you have done? Your little friend here might die, and just because you would not give up those amulets."

"Well, I kinda have grown fond of mine. Keiko, how about you, do you like yours too?" Ari asked, smiling Keiko's way. 

Keiko nodded yes and smiled right back at Ari. "Yea, I'm quite attached to mine too." 

"Okay then, that leaves us just one choice I suppose." At that, a dark purple aura shown around the stone in Ari's amulet, spreading around her. On her forehead, a symbol glared brightly. It stood for 'Soul'. 

Keiko followed Ari's example, the aura around her was dark blue, with a bit of gold running along the edge. The symbol glowing on Keiko's forehead stood for 'Mind'. The light around them dispersed. Ari and Keiko now wore their subarmor. 

The subarmor was lighter and simpler than the guys'. Keiko's was navy blue with gold accents and Ari's was purple with silver accents. The subarmor fit them quite well, leaving no guesses about their bodies underneath. 

Mordecai dropped Rowen to the tarmac street and grinned. "Ah, so, not without a fight, eh?" Keiko helped Rowen up, he was shaky, but okay. 

"You two have some things that you'll have to explain later," Sage told them.

"Yea, we figured, but you two need to get outa here now," Keiko replied.

"Fine, but I hope you two know what your doing," Sage countered.

"Oh, we do, sorta," Ari said.

The guys turned and then sat down in an alley way. Sage shook his head. "I think that those two may need our help. Oh, and I don't think that they are the bad side."

"I agree with you on both accounts. We definitely have to be ready," Rowen told him. They kneeled there, in the alley, quietly watching as the scene unfolded before them.

All three contenders had their guards up. Not one wanted to start, although the girls had the advantage of numbers, Mordecai had the advantage of the knowledge of fighting and using his powers. 

Ari did not have a weapon without putting on her full armor and she mind-sent Keiko. ~I think maybe we should armor up. I know you have some light powers and stuff without your full armor, but I'm a sitting duck.~

~Actually, I think your right, but I want to save mine just in case I really need it. Use yours, and you know I'll back you up,~ Keiko told her.

Ari took a few steps back and put her hands together in front of her amulet. It glowed brighter than it previously had and dust and green leaves out of no where swirled around her. A screaming eagle was heard, and then it all dissipated. Ari now stood in her full armor. It was purple, outlined with silver. Silver wings were folded on her back and a silver cross bow was on her lower, right arm. Ari unfolded it and pulled a silver and dark purple feathered arrow out of the air. She aimed it at Mordecai. 

Keiko stood in her subarmor. She raised her hands, holding them palm to palm. She slowly pulled them apart. Between her palms, a swirling blue energy ball floated. 

"Okay, so you know what to do, but that doesn't mean that you know how to fight." At that, Mordecai charged them and both girls threw what they had at him. 

They were weak and inexperienced with fighting and it showed. Every now and then they would get a hit in, but Mordecai was stronger, faster, and just all around better then they were. Keiko and Ari were tiring out fast. 

Keiko decided she needed to up the stakes. As Ari had done before, Keiko put her hands together, in front of her amulet. A dark blue glow swelled around her. Smoke and flames swirled around Keiko. The roar of a mystic beast sounded in everyones' ears. The dark blue and gold of her armor emerged and formed on Keiko's subarmor. The battle continued.

"About time you decided to put it on," Ari whispered.

"So, am I slowing you down? Tiring you out?" Mordecai sneered, and sent both girls crashing into a wall. 

The buildings were taking a beating from the blasts. Glass shards covered most of the street, crunching under each step Mordecai took. Bits and pieces of the buildings were also strewn about, as well as a few deck chairs and such from the stores. The small, once tidy buildings were crumbling down, and Rowen decided that he and Sage would have to enter the fray. 

"Both girls are down. Lets go!" Rowen told Sage, as he pulled the blonde to his feet. 

Mordecai stood a little over six feet tall. He easily hoisted the girls over his head, throwing them into a pile of rubble. The rest of the walls fell on top of them. Keiko had little energy left, but hauled her friend and herself out of the mess. Keiko could not bring herself to stand. She looked fearfully at Mordecai, who laughed and put his hand upon his swords hilt. The blade gleamed in the flame light, throwing beams of reflected light on the ground. The flames danced with the slight breezes. Keiko slowly fell and lay in the rubble. 

Mordecai thought he had won this one. Both girls were knocked out, and hurt bad. He was about to take back his prize when he was hit and fell to the ground. Mordecai looked up, his harsh, dark violet eyes glaring Rowen and Sage's way. They had hit him, these little boys had chanced to touch him. They would pay like the girls had for standing up to him. Mordecai had a double take. The boys that Keiko and Ari had pushed to leave before for their safety, were now standing before him in subarmor.

"Other armors?! I must report this to my master. Tadeous will not win." Mordecai stood, murmured to himself and left the scene in a violet hazed, cloud of blackened smoke.

"I think we surprised him. For once the bad guys aren't after us," Sage said. 

"No, they're just after the girls. Who, I might add, can't protect themselves good enough. We need to take them to our place and call the others over." Rowen explained and went to pick Keiko up. Sage followed Rowen's example with Ari. The heavier armor gave way to the lighter subarmor beneath, as if it understood that the guys were trying to help. 

Rowen and Sage jumped on top of the buildings, as the darkness disappeared, giving way to the evening. The people reappeared, but walked and stumbled around as if they were dazed and confused about where they were, what had happened, or where a half hour of time had gone to. Everything was as it had been before the fighting had taken place. 

Within the cafe, a confused waiter stood gawking at the empty table. The group of four had ordered and left. He grumbled and went back to the kitchen. His manager would have his hide for this.

****

"Man, what an evening. I thought that the armors we have were the only ones out there." Sage looked thoughtful, running different ideas through his mind. Of course they only had known about the armors they had previously encountered, maybe there were more out there somewhere. Sage told this idea to Rowen. Rowen nodded and thought about that idea.

"I think you're right. We'll wait until Ari and Keiko wake up and see if they know anything about this. Obviously it wasn't the first time that guy has bothered them." Rowen sighed, "They held him off pretty good for a little while, even without practicing."

"Yea, but still, they won't be able to last if we don't help them. And you know it."

It was quiet as Rowen and Sage snuck the girls into their apartment that evening. Sage lay Ari on one of the couches and went to the kitchen where the phone was. He placed a short phone call to the apartment that Ryo, Cye and Kento shared. They were in a larger complex, where the apartments were bigger, for more then two people. They had three people and Ryo's large white tiger living with them, so they had to have the extra space.

****

^RINGGGG... RINGGGG... RI^ "Hello, hey Sage, what's the urgent message? WHAT?!!" Ryo shouted, alerting Cye and Kento to the kitchen scene. Ryo said a few more things, put the phone back on its cradle and turned to his roommates. "That was Sage, he and Rowen just had an encounter with that 'bad feeling' we've all had. It has something to do with Keiko and Ari too. Lets get going." And they did, as fast as they possibly could without the assistance of subarmor.

****

Back at Sage and Rowen's apartment, Sage placed the phone back on its holder, and put his hand up to his ringing head. Ryo had really yelled loud into the mouth piece. 

"You okay man?" Rowen asked as he checked on his friend and then sat back in his seat by the couch Keiko lay on.

"Yea, I'm fine. Ryo just responded a bit loudly when I told him the news." Sage sat on the floor against the wall and closed his eyes. "They should be here pretty soon."

"Well, I think their subarmor is trying to heal them. Or maybe its still protecting them, because they're not conscious," Rowen pondered. There was a loud pounding on the door. Sage stood first, motioning to Rowen to watch out in case their friends decided to attack one of the girls or something.

"I knew it! It IS them! Why did ya bring 'em here?" Kento overreacted and glared at his friends. Ryo looked like he wanted to either put his armor on to dust the new enemy or tear his friends apart for bringing them here. Cye stood there with a slightly confused look. Rowen was glad Cye was not the type to jump to conclusions. That was one less head-strong warrior that he and Sage might have to hold back.

"Chill out guys. They're on our side. They got beat up bad by this guy named Mordecai. He works for someone, but we don't know who. He has no armor, but some how he is horribly strong and powerful. And Keiko and Ari have armor. I think Mordecai wanted to take them back with him, not kill them. Keiko and Ari don't know what their doing at all. If we hadn't put on our subarmor when they were knocked out, they would be gone, or dead." Rowen explained the situation to the group and Ryo, Cye and Kento sat down in chairs they pulled up from the dining table. 

"So I guess we'll have to tell them about our armors," Ryo said to no one in particular.

"Yea, but at least we don't have to fight friends, right?" Cye asked. 

"Right. I'm glad it's not Keiko and Ari that are the ones that we're up against. It does make it so much harder to go up against your friends," Sage replied.

"Definitely gotta agree with ya one this one Sage," Kento remarked.

"At least it's a weekend, ya know? Then we'll have extra time to sort this all out. Although it would be better to have a little more time. We can't all not go to class Monday," Ryo said.

"Let's just hope that nothing happens tomorrow. Keiko and Ari might as well stay put this evening. I don't think they're going any where. We'll get together tomorrow and ask questions then, okay?" Rowen said.

"Sounds like a plan," Cye replied.

****

Keiko gained consciousness sometime during the night and turned her head to look around. Ari lay on the other couch and they were still both in their subarmor. Keiko looked at her surroundings and had not a clue to tell her where she and her friend were. Keiko stood, her legs shook a bit underneath her, but she quickly regained strength and balance. She walked around, trying to find a clue to where she was. It had to be Rowen and Sage's place. It was the same set up as her and Ari's apartment, just different decorations and furniture. The hallway to the bedrooms was the same and Keiko made her way over to it. She peeked into the door on her left and say a figure sleeping. Closer investigation and Keiko discovered it to be Sage, his blonde hair tousled during movements he made during his sleep. Rowen's room was on the other side. The door was closed and a bit of light spilled in the hallway from under the door. Keiko knocked lightly... Nothing, Keiko slowly opened the door. Rowen was asleep, a book open on his chest. Keiko put a marker in the book, pulled the comforter up to Rowen's chin, turned off the reading lamp and left; closing the door behind her. Upon returning to the couch she had been put on, Ari greeted her.

"Sneaking around the place? What did ya find?" Ari smirked and sat next to Keiko, leaning back onto the armrest.

"It's the guys apartment. I have a feeling we've been out for some time. Rowen and Sage brought us back here. They know our secret. They might have told the other three too. I think they'll be here tomorrow, unless tomorrow is already today." Keiko shifted, the subarmor wasn't to comfortable. She banished it back into her amulet. Ari already had when she woke up to see Keiko moving around in the apartment.

"Gonna be an interesting day tomorrow or whatever then huh?"

Keiko let out a small laugh and nodded at Ari. "Oh yea, and we're gonna be doing a lot of explaining. Better get some sleep."

"Yea man. See ya in the morning. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams to you to Ari." Ari stood and went to lay back down on her bed for the night. Both girls settled in for the rest of the night. For what sleep they could get for the next day's round of questioning.

****

Oh, looky, another chapter that I changed tonight. I think I'm on a roll! Will I make it three changed chapters, perhaps four? We shall see. Please send comments, all are welcome, believe me. I need messages to keep going, to know that these stories are being read.

Nova =^-^=


	4. Mind, Body and Soul

Mind, Body and Soul

by: Nova

chapter 3

The eternal fight to break free from writers' block continues. (And I had thought that a cat lying on the keyboard had been bad before.) Here is the next chapter. May it be up to your standards. But as always, I do enjoy getting e-mail from my readers, so feel free to say a few words. Thanks and later,

Nova =^-^=

When Keiko finally rose that day, Ari was awake and speaking to Sage. Rowen was in the kitchen pulling something from the freezer. It turned out to be frozen waffles. Keiko moaned and pulled herself into a sitting position. She ached. ~Nothing a few hundred pills won't take care of.~ 

Ari smirked, as if picking up the thought. "You're not the only one hurting you know."

"Yea, well, I guess going through buildings isn't as fun as I thought it might be," Keiko snapped.

"Keiko, would you like something to drink or eat?" Rowen asked.

"Umm, just throw in some of those frozen waffles and a glass of orange juice, thanks," Keiko replied.

"Not a problem. Maybe you would like a pain-killer on the side," Rowen continued.

"That sounds even better then the frozen waffles," Keiko commented and they all laughed. 

"I'll second that. Would you mind bringing me a pill or two, or maybe twenty, also?" Ari questioned.

"Coming right up!" Sage said, excusing himself from the couch next to Ari to help his roommate.

"When do we tell the guys to come over here so we can talk?" Rowen casually asked either girl.

"Well, first, I think that Ari and I would like to get back to our place and clean up. And of course I need to feed Black Gold. She hasn't had two meals now. She has to be hungry and thirsty." Keiko explained and Ari shook her head yes in agreement.

"I think it would be more comfortable for us any way. There is one thing I'm sorta curious about. How come Mordecai didn't finish us or take us with him to wherever he disappears to all the time?" Ari tilted her head and Keiko turned to see how they would react and to hear better what their responses would be.

"Umm, I think we had better explain with the whole group. After we all eat and so on, we can get you over to your apartment. And don't worry about your truck Keiko, I took your keys and drove it back here. Sage will take Ari in our vehicle and I'll take you in yours to get it back to your place. Kill two birds with one stone, so to speak," Rowen explained.

That is exactly what they did too. Both girls had to be helped getting there. Their bodies ached and pain raced through them as if in defiance to being moved. It was like being a little kid again for Ari. Being helped into the seat and buckled in, making sure that she was comfortable in the seat and if not, making adjustments to it. 

Keiko scoffed, she had shoved Rowen off for attempting to help her. She could do it herself, albeit that she was too independent to ask for help and did not feel that she needed to be like Ari. She apologized to Rowen though, when they started driving. It had been rude when he had offered his help to her and for her to refuse it the way she had. Rowen told her that he would let it slide, this time, and told her to not worry about it. He was understanding in how she felt at the moment, whether or not she knew it.

Keiko leaned the seat back as far as it would tilt and closed her eyes. Even with the road noise and bumps, Keiko felt comfortable next to Rowen. There was an air about him that was reassuring to her. Keiko did not know why, but she really did not care. As long as she was not fighting for her life, anything was better then that.

Time had gone by too fast. Neither Keiko nor Ari really wanted to answer the questions they knew were coming. Sage and Rowen settled into the couch to wait while the girls cleaned up and changed.

Sage would then break the news to Ryo, Cye and Kento, hoping none of them would go crazy at the fact that the strange happenings had totally been Keiko and Ari's fight with this new evil. Kento and Ryo were known to be brash and Sage felt a little sorry that Cye might be stuck in the middle of it when he called them. Hopefully, Cye would do the driving. There was no telling what Ryo or Kento might do if they were to become angry.

The new female warriors emerged from their rooms. You could see the small scratches, scraps and bruises on their necks and faces. Why they did not have helmets or face guards was a mystery. They had faired well though, in spite of not having either. In all rights, they should be severely injured from hits to the skull. Maybe their armor protected them. That was yet another question to ask.

"Well, you two look a whole lot better now that you've cleaned up. Should I call the others?" Sage commented.

"Yea, sure. Might as well get it over with as soon as possible," Ari said.

"Mmm, hm. Definitely. Would you like something to drink while I get something out for Black Gold?" Keiko agreed.

"Oh, no thanks. I'm fine for now," Rowen responded.

"Just a glass of water," Sage replied.

"I'll take a glass of my juice," Ari said.

"Okay. That's one nothing, one water and a juice. It'll be up in just a minute," Keiko answered.

"Where is Black Gold? Now that I think of it, I haven't seen hide nor hair of her since we've been here for an hour or so," Sage asked.

"She's probably under my bed. Sometimes she is a bit shy, but she'll be out when the questioning starts. She acts as my protector," Keiko said.

"Well, might as well call 'em up now Sage," Rowen told the blonde.

"Okay, here goes nothing," Sage said and went into the kitchen to the phone. He picked it up, thought for a second and dialed the number. 

****

RIIIING... RIIIING... RII.. The phone was picked up in the middle of the third ring by Ryo. He had been right next to the phone, getting a glass out of the cabinet when it rang. He had not really reacted fast to it. He was still half asleep. But he woke up when the voice on the other side of the line told him what was up. Ryo's eyes went wide and then nearly closed. After a few short comments and a quick 'goodbye', he went to where Kento sat on the couch, munching his breakfast. Cye was still in his room, getting ready to go out grocery shopping. Ryo told him to move it and in less then a minute, all three and White Blaze were seated in the living room.

"So what's up that was so urgent?" Cye asked.

"Yea, hurry up and spill it a'ready," Kento said.

"That was Sage on the phone. He said that the girls are awake now and that they're all at the girls' place," Ryo explained.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Cye questioned.

"He wants us to go over to the girls' place. Ari and Keiko both wonder how come their still around. They know Sage and Rowen did something and it sounds like they might be suspicious about us too," Ryo continued.

"Well, let's hit the road then," Kento exclaimed.

****

*Plunk* Sage set the phone back on the holder. "Well, Ryo told me that they'll be over in a bit. He didn't sound so awake though," Sage told them.

"I think they rented a few movies and went to bed late or something, at least that was what Cye told me they were going to do," Rowen replied.

"You guys are sounding more American everyday, pulling all-niters with a few movies sounds like something we would do," Ari commented.

"But boy do you regret getting up the next day," Keiko finished.

"No kidding," Ari commented.

"How often do you do these movie nights?" Rowen asked.

"About once a month. If we can, maybe we'll all get together some evening and watch movies and have popcorn, pizza and pop," Ari suggested.

"Oh, I like that idea. Sounds like a winner," Keiko said.

"Yes, I think that would be a great idea," Sage agreed. He took a gulp of water and then another. He wondered how they would get to answering the girls' questions when it came around to the yoroi. How exactly would they handle the answers to the questions. Sage and the others could not just say straight out that they too had mystical armor to use to fight evil. That sounded like a bad plot to a bad movie. But, in the scheme of things, that was basically it. They would have to tell about their fights with Talpa, the warlords, Kayura and the torture; and about the others that had gotten roped into the fight along side them. Poor Mia and Yuli. Mia had lost her grandfather to Talpa. Hopefully this new power was not interested in the other mortals on Earth. 

Sage was sure that neither he, nor his friends would really want to retell that part about the torture they had been put through to save the mortal realm, but they could not just tip-toe around it. It was important that Keiko and Ari knew what might possibly happen. They had to understand what the guys had gone through, so they would not get carried away with the armor, like they were toys. The girls probably realized by now that they were in real danger, but just in case, Sage might have to get down to the nitty-gritty during the questioning process. 

The rest of the day would promise to be interesting. Then tomorrow, it was back to school. That might be even more interesting. The story had been on the news after all and so it would be the big topic of discussion and maybe it would prove to give them a little information too. Hopefully, they would never have to reveal their armor to anyone else other then the girls. In America, it was a tendency that information spread like wild-fire and gossip was as big as flared pants and late-night parties. 

"You-who, Sage, yo, come back down to earth man. Ryo, Cye and Kento will be here soon," Rowen said. He waved his hand back and forth in front of the starry-eyed warrior. He was deep in thought and Keiko and Ari were snickering on the other side of the room. Rowen groaned. He lightly slapped Sage's face and it worked as intended, maybe even a bit better then intended. Sage jerked, throwing Rowen off balance and causing him to fall backwards. Keiko and Ari could not keep back the laughter. "Jeez, watch it!"

"What was that for?" Sage asked. Then he finally realized. He had so deep in his thinking, that when Rowen had tried to talk to him, Sage had only given him a blank 'no-one's-home' look. That was why Rowen had resorted to slapping him. "Sorry man. I didn't mean to make you go tumbling backwards."

"It's okay, I think I'll survive," Rowen replied. The girls were still laughing at them now, but started to calm down.

"What was on your mind that made you go all zombie like?" Ari asked.

"Nothing important for you to know right now," Sage answered.

#DIIING-DOOONG# The door bell gave its pathetic, tired ring.

"Well, they're here. Might as well answer it eh?" Keiko said, standing and slowly making her way over to the door. She opened it and moved to the side. Good thing she did, because Kento and a huge white tiger went barreling forward.

"Okay! What's going on here? Why are you with them!? For all we know, they're not on our side either!" Kento growled, moving slowly into the apartment. 

White Blaze growled a warning at Kento. He knew that these girls were not bad, he could feel it and he trusted Rowen and Sage to make the right decision. 

Kento stepped back and calmed down. White Blaze evidently did not feel the same way about the girls as he did. Hell, the tiger probably knew more about them then any one else did. That was the freaky thing. Kento really wanted to know how the tiger seemed to be the first to know what was going on. To bad he could not talk. Who knew what kind of information the tiger might have that could be helpful.

"Chill out man," Ryo said.

"Umm, come in and make yourselves comfortable," Keiko greeted sarcastically.

"Sorry about him. He's a little hot-headed," Cye said, entering and seating himself down next to Sage. Ryo sat next to Cye, with White Blaze at his feet and Kento choosing to stand. Rowen sat on the floor, next to the couch which Ari and Keiko sat upon. Black Gold entered the room, sitting on the floor across Ari and Keiko's feet, after greeting White Blaze with a nuzzle. 

"You don't need to apologize for him, I understand. It's a little weird with all this and believe me, we're over-whelmed by it just as much or more then you are," Keiko announced.

"Let's start the questioning, get this all cleared up," Ryo suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Sage put in.

"When did you first know about your armors?" Kento asked right off the bat.

"We've had them since before freshman year of high school. My father gave me mine and Keiko bought hers at some boutique. We were in New Orleans, but Keiko has told me before, that the amulets would have probably found us any way. We found out by accident. Luckily we were in a park outside the city that not many go to. We had these weird visions about the armors and we found we could control them. Since we lived in a busy metropolitan city, we couldn't test our armors. We knew the basics of what we could do, but never could really practice, so last night was the first time we've been in true combat," Ari explained.

"You two are extremely lucky that this Mordecai didn't kill you. With no training, you two did really well," Rowen stated.

"Um, thanks, but why did he stop after we were knocked out. He didn't take us or finish us off. And he didn't hurt you guys either," Keiko told them.

"Well, umm, I don't really know how to put this. It's kinda complicated. Ryo, you tell them," Rowen said.

"Thanks for sticking me with it. Jeez, well. We have armors too you see. They are samurai armors from thousands of years ago..." And Ryo proceeded to tell them the whole thing about their fight and what they had learned about the armors and the power that each of them held. Every now and then, the others might put in a word or two, but Ryo was the unofficial leader and he told them the what had occurred in Japan. Keiko and Ari were dumb-struck that these guys had gone through such a horrible experience. 

"Where are the armors? Ours are in these amulets, but where do you keep yours?" Ari asked.

"In these," Cye answered. He held up a medium, marble-sized sphere. It was light blue with a symbol in white in its middle. Kento followed, his yoroi-ball was orange, a different symbol than Cye's. Ryo pulled out his, it was a deep red. Rowen's a dark blue and Sage's a rich emerald green. 

"Why are you here of all places for college. It can't be just for the foreign student program," Keiko said.

"It's not. We had a strange feeling that there was something going on over here and the program was just an easier way for us to get over here and not be noticed. Evidently, Mordecai neither knew or cared much that Sage and I even existed, because he was damn surprised when we armored up to save you two," Rowen exclaimed. 

"Well, this has been interesting. What do we do for dinner? The time has really flown by today, it's nearly six o'clock," Ari told them.

"Let's all put money in and get pizza. That sounded really good to me earlier today," Kento suggested.

"I agree, pizza it is, if the rest of you don't mind," Ari said.

"I agree too, definitely a pizza night. And I have food for the big-cats too," Keiko said. The others nodded in unison, saying different versions of 'yes'. 

Ari called into the nearest pizza service that offered free delivery. Each person put in money after they had ordered what they hoped would be enough to feed all seven of them. 

The girls knew Kento could eat quite a bit, just by the jokes that passed between the guys. The larger boy took the jokes easily, laughing with the others. Kento was not the only one teased though. Rowen took his fair share of the jabs. 

Rowen did agree, in the end, that he could eat quite a bit. Sage elbowed him in the side and taunted him by saying no kidding, but at least you do not use a shovel to do it. Kento caught Sage in a choke-hold and proceeded to ruffle Sage's hair. The blonde pushed Kento away and brought his hands to his head to fix the damage that had been done. 

The conversation slowly faded. No one was talking much now. It was an uncomfortable silence between them. It had to be weird considering why they were all gathered in the first place, but now that they knew each others' big secrets, it was hard to say anything. 

Although, in retrospect, they were the same people, this new wealth of information had opened up. They felt different about one another. It was an unsettling feeling deep in their stomachs. So when the doorbell rang, it surprised them and Ari jumped.

*DIIING-DONG!* 

"YAHH! Jeez!" Ari screamed and Keiko laughed.

"A little jumpy are we? It has to be the pizza." Keiko shook her head and took the pile of money from the table nearest the door and undid the chain lock. 

The pizza delivery boy stood there, supporting the load of food that they had ordered. Ryo helped take the pizzas, to get the load of the guy's arms and Keiko handed him the money, including a good sized tip. 

The young man smiled and left. He arrived back at his car and laughed. All that food for only seven people?! Holy cow can these college kids put it away! 

"Mmm, smells delicious! Let's dig in!" Kento said, not waiting for the flimsy paper plate the Keiko handed to him, after he had already gobbled down his first piece. 

Cye and Ryo each started with one piece. Keiko, Ari and Sage took two apiece, Rowen took three and Kento just sat by the boxes, taking a new piece each time that he had finished the last one. 

It was a sight to behold. The way Kento packed piece after piece into his mouth. It was a wonder that he did not choke. After a little while, Keiko just kind of stared at him. Rowen saw it and whispered to Sage and Cye, who in turn told Ryo. Ari was staring now too. Kento was oblivious to everything except his stomach. It was a wonder that he was still hungry. Even after all this. 

The guys, except for Kento, started laughing. Keiko and Ari looked as if they had never seen a human trash compactor before. Rowen could eat a lot too, but he did not flaunt it or tell everyone is his vicinity that he needed food and now. 

"Holy shit, does he always eat this much?" Keiko asked.

"Yes, always," Sage answered. That had to have been the easiest question that was answered all evening.

"I've never seen the likes of it before," Ari said.

"We hadn't either, until we met Kento," Cye replied. 

"Yea, but I think after you two know him for a little while, you might just get used to seeing him and of course, hearing him whine every so often," Ryo said.

"I doubt it," Keiko mumbled.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch what you just said," Ryo told her.

"Oh, nothing of importance," Keiko told him.

Finally, Kento was done eating. The pizza was all gone and everyone had had their fill. Even Black Gold and White Blaze were happy. Each resting by their respective persons' feet. 

"How did you get Black Gold?" Kento asked out of the blue.

"I was driving behind this slow-poke and he tossed something out of the door on the roadside. I stopped to see what it was. It had looked like a large cat and I thought it unfair that he just toss it like that. She was only a cub then. It turned out that he couldn't take care of her any more. She ate too much and caused damage to some of his stuff. I suppose that was why he would've dumped her," Keiko explained.

"How were you able to take care of her then? I would think you're parents would have a fit," Cye said.

"Well, it shows how rich you are if you have a rare animal and a black panther was a special thing that made some of our neighbors jealous. I lived in the Garden District in New Orleans. Really rich, so there was plenty of space and as long as I took care of her and didn't let her bother anyone, she could stay," Keiko continued.

"That's a pretty harsh way to treat an animal. Just to make one look better than everyone else," Rowen commented.

"Yea, but I couldn't really do anything about it at the time," Keiko said.

Sage changed the subject. "Do you guys think that you will be okay tomorrow? You have to be pretty sore still."

"Yea, we'll be there, but it won't be pretty. I can assure you that much," Ari replied. 

"I suppose we should be going now. It's getting late and you should get plenty of rest," Rowen told them.

"Don't worry about us. See you guys in class," Ari replied.

"Yes, SIR!" Keiko said, saluting.

"Ha, ha. Cute, real cute," Rowen said sarcastically.

"Cute is one of my specialties," Keiko responded.

"Maybe you should use that specialty more often, you're rusty," Kento joked.

"I said it was ONE of my specialties. I have so many that I don't have much time to practice them all, but maybe I can help you with one sometime. You could use some charm," Keiko sneered.

"Enough you two. Well, see ya tomorrow," Ryo said, opening the door and making sure they left without more words being tossed back and forth. White Blaze followed quickly at Kento's heels and Ryo closed the door behind himself.

"Jeez, since when do you act like a third grader?" Ari asked.

"Whenever someone pushes that button," Keiko answered.

"Well, might as well go to bed. I am tired and I still feel like a bus rolled over me," Ari told her roommate.

"Ditto, except I think it was a semi." Keiko told her.

"Well, whatever it was, it hurt like Hell," Ari replied. 

"G'night," Keiko said before retiring to her room. It had been an interesting day. After that, she was ready for a boring day in class. At least she would be somewhere other then this for a little while.

"Night," Ari said. She almost said added in 'Sweet Dreams', but she felt no matter how many times either spoke the words, that any dream they had would be sour.

****

Her sleep did not go smoothly. Keiko tossed and turned. Ari was in a deep sleep and did not chance to wake up to nudge Keiko awake. The dream was too real. The images so sharp and the scene all to close to what happened. Keiko was just floating there, like a spectator, unable to do anything to make those that stood about her take notice. 

_A young girl stood near a dark oak dining table. One hand clutching the nearest chair and the other holding a soft teddy-bear to her little shaking body. A shadow hung over the child. The look on the little girl's face said it all. It was not some monster though that haunted the child. It was her father standing over her. His face filled with rage. Tears started to run down the girl's soft cheeks. Her vision clouded. Her nose began to get stuffy. She had to breath out of her mouth. _

The girl wanted her mother, but she was not reachable now. Her daddy had said so. Mommy had to work late again. So it was just the two of them. The little girl backed up, but was now against a wall. Her father moved closer and picked her up by her shirt. He dragged her to her room. He hit her and soon she blacked out. 

When she woke, her mother was holding her. The little girl could see nothing, just the outline of her mother's face. She could hear her mother soothing her with songs that they had listened to on tape before. One side of the little girl's face hurt, bad and stung. Her mother was holding a cooling wet cloth on it. Why did the right side of her face hurt so much? She asked her mom. The vision in her left eye returned and caught the tears that gleamed on her mother's face. 

"Why are you crying mommy?" She asked.

"Because my beautiful little girl is hurt and I can't make her father let me go and take you to the hospital. He hurt your pretty little face. You will be lucky if you ever see again out of this eye," Her mom told her factually. The words stung. _And the real Keiko spun around and started falling into darkness._

****

Her own screaming and her alarm woke her up. With a loud *THUMP*, Keiko fell to the floor, her sheets and comforter wrapped and tangled around her.

Why of all things did she have to dream that all again. It had happened so long ago. Her father was a good man, until Keiko was by herself with him. Keiko's mother had never been strong enough to get away and could only soothe her daughter when she returned to find her daughter battered, bruised, bloody and broken. 

Keiko stood and looked at herself in the mirror that hung on the wall. She pushed the hair that always lay over the right side of her face and looked at the scar that reminded her of what had happened. Her vision was a weak in that eye, but Keiko did not want anyone to know how it had occurred. Ari knew, but neither talked about it. It was a taboo subject to speak about. It hurt Keiko to talk about her past experiences of her father, the same way it hurt Ari to converse about her fallen twin. 

Keiko let her hair fall back in place and exited her room to clean up for class. Keiko did not want to go, but then the guys would surely show up later at the apartment if she did not show up in class. So, she took her time getting ready, not talking to much when Ari asked a few questions. Keiko could tell that Ari knew what Keiko's dream was about.

"Are you okay, I know it had to be awful, but try not to let it get you down," Ari said.

"I know, but Damn-It! Why do I have to dream about it? I'm sick and tired of reliving it all over again," Keiko answered.

"Well, maybe class will go good today. And I won't say anything in front of the guys. They'll never have to know, okay?" Ari asked, putting her hand on Keiko's shoulder.

"Yea, I know, but still," Keiko did not finish. She did not need to.

****

Okay, I got this one done too. Yea me! It's still going slowly with the unreleased chapters. I'm fighting a little writers' block and sometimes it's hard to get ideas going. Please send feedback. I love all comments, even the mean ones.

Nova =^-^=


	5. Mind, Body and Soul

Mind, Body and Soul

by: Nova

chapter 4

Okay, here is the re-done chapter 4. It has been a pretty good school year so far, give or take a few mishaps or ugly spots. So far so good. Now to see if I can still write. Well, enough from the jabbering author, here is chapter 4. 

Nova =^-^=

Ari snatched the keys from Keiko. Ari did not like acting like a driver's-ed teacher on the way to class. Holding on to the handle above the door on the passenger side was not necessary with Keiko. She usually did not drive so bad; sharp turns, screeching tires, burnt rubber; Ari nearly kneeled and kissed the sun warmed asphalt when she exited from the navy blue and silver SUV. 

So far, the spacy-eyed Keiko had not gotten them into any accidents, but Ari did not want to take the chance. Keiko's nightmare had really knocked her for a loop and was bothering her more then Keiko would admit. Ari was a little worried. As it was, Keiko had not had any problems lately, before now, with her past. None of the previous dreams had hurt her as deeply as last night's. 

Keiko had not told Ari about the dream, but they way Keiko had looked at her face in the mirror that morning, it was obvious that it had been about her father and Keiko's scar over her right eye. Ari wondered what had been going on in the guys mind when he wounded her so bad. 

He had not been drunk or anything, but Keiko said he did not drink much when or if he ever did. Keiko's mother had been working late or at some meeting the evening it occurred. Keiko had no way to protect herself. She fell unconscious after he struck her. Keiko had awoken soon after her mother found Keiko on her bedroom floor. For some reason, that was about the only time that Keiko's mother had ever done much for her at all in her life. 

Keiko's mother was usually gone, at least four times a week, at work or some function. Keiko's father would call to leave a message of whether he would be with her or not. Keiko liked being alone at home. Well, they had a few workers and Keiko would sit with them for dinner or go out into the city when she was older. 

Ari snapped out of her thoughts when someone tapped her on her shoulder. Ari spun one way, saw no one there, heard laughter and turned to her other side.

"That has to be one of the oldest tricks. What's going on? You seem to have a lot on your mind today," Sage commented.

"Oh, not much. Just kinda daydreaming I suppose," she answered.

"You suppose?" Sage countered.

"Okay, yes I was daydreaming. Gotta a problem with my answer?" Ari questioned.

"Nope. What's with Keiko? She's so, out-of-it and depressed looking," Sage told her.

How to answer that one. Ari did not really know what to say. No way could she break her promise to not tell about Keiko's past and destroy the girl, but she had to say something. Ari just said the first thing that popped into her head. "I don't know."

"Oh," Sage said. Ari lived with Keiko. They were very close and all, yet she did not know what was bothering her best friend? Ari knew what was going on. But why press it. If Ari thought it was none of his business, then who was he to question her decision? He was nobody, that is who. Sage let the subject drop.

Class was going by so horribly slow today, Keiko thought to herself, but then again, she was so preoccupied, that she did not notice her friends talking to her. They slowly began to see that she was in effect, ignoring them, so they stopped trying. Something big was on her mind and they did not try to pry into her thoughts. 

Angel decided that enough was enough and it was time for her to join the world of the living. "Keiko, come on, wake up, it's not nap time yet. You who, Earth to Keiko, phissssssssst, Earth..." Angel stopped when she almost did not side swipe that hand that would have smacked her if she had not moved. 

"What is it?" Keiko asked.

"Well, other then the fact that you've been totally out-of-it all day so far and all, ignoring your friends; no nothing is going on at all," Angel retorted.

"Sorry, but I have something on my mind and it kinda hit a sore spot," Keiko told her.

"Anything you would care to talk about?" Angel asked.

"No, I can't tell you, it's very personal and well, I just can't," Keiko explained.

"Not a problem. Just remember, if you need me, I'm around and don't be afraid to ask," Angel said, picking her things up and leaving. 

"Thanks, later," Keiko said. Wow, class was over already. The day had gone by fast. Just a minute ago, it seemed as if class had just begun. Okay, so I need to stay on track and not go off into la-la land any more. It's just that I can't get that nightmare of my mind. It hurt so much, seeing it all again. Well, back to real life. Keiko stopped daydreaming and watched as Ari walked over to her roommate.

"You okay?" Ari asked.

"Yea, just a bit shaken and a little worried. I hope I can sleep tonight without dreaming about him again," Keiko answered.

"Well, if you should start screaming, I think I'll wake up this time. You know I usually don't sleep so soundly like last night," Ari exclaimed.

"True, can't argue there," Keiko announced.

"You okay Keiko?" Cye asked. Rowen was right behind him. Sage was talking with Ryo and Kento was having a few words with his project partner. 

"Yea, just a bit tired. Thanks for asking," Keiko said.

"Not a problem. I hope you get more sleep tonight," Cye answered.

"I hope I do too," Keiko told him.

"Hope you do what?" Rowen asked.

"Oh, Cye asked if I was okay and I said I was just tired. He said he hopes I get more sleep tonight and I agreed with him," Keiko replied.

"Well then, I hope you feel better tomorrow too. Both you and Ari look better then you did yesterday. The cuts and bruises look like they are gone too," Rowen continued.

"Thank whom ever for cover-up make-up," Ari quipped.

"Definitely," Keiko mumbled.

****

That evening, Keiko again dreamed the same dream that had given her such a problem the day before. Untrue to Ari's word, she was not there to wake her as Keiko thrashed about in her sleep. 

****

_Keiko's father did not look like the man from last night, but a monster. It had the same shock of black hair with its two stripes of blue on the sides, but its body was doubled in its size. Its muscles bulged as it breathed. A ragged shirt and pants clung to its form. Its eyes glowed a deep, disturbing red. It was out for blood. _

Keiko no longer took the form as her younger self. She was dressed as she had been in class that day. Baggy jeans with an indigo shirt with 3/4 sleeves. Embroidered upon the shirt was a lavender sun with the words Park City. 

Keiko's parents had gone there for her father's work on time. It was near Salt Lake City, Utah. Beautiful place, her mother had informed her in the letter she had sent back. They had a room at the Marriot with a view of the mountains. Lucky them.

Keiko shuddered at how her father now appeared to her. His voice came out in more of a growl then true words. Keiko did not take the time to interpret them. She had more things on her mind then listening to threats. It had claws on the tips of its fingers. It slashed out. Keiko jumped back, the claw thrusts not touching her. Then one did. He hit her on her chest, three deep wounds just under Keiko's collar bones. 

****

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Keiko awoke with a start. Just a dream. She wiped the sweat from her brow as she slowed her breathing. Keiko glanced at the neon numbers of her alarm clock. They read 4:17. She had to be awake that early? Why? Keiko lay back on her pillows that she had bunched up against the headboard. 

She put her arms across her chest and felt a lancing pain. Looking down, an outside light shining through the window, she spied three rips in her night shirt. Upon closer inspection, Keiko saw that her dream had been a reality. Three long lacerations lay just under her collar bones. Just where her father had hit her in her nightmare.

Now, if Keiko was wrong, dreams do not actually do this to you. You are not supposed to wake up with the same wounds on your body that you received in a dream. That just was not possible. Something was going on and the last thing Keiko wanted to do was to sleep again. She had to get to the bottom of this. 

Keiko had heard people telling dreams where they would be flying and then start falling. Just before they would hit bottom, they would wake up. Hopefully, this dream would stop before she died in it. Well, someone had done this to her. Keiko would just have to find out who, or what was playing these sick games.

Keiko tip-toed quietly into the bathroom and cleaned and bandaged the wounds. Tomorrow would definitely be a T-shirt day. Nothing to move tightly against the deep cuts and hurt them more then they already did. Maybe her armor would help heal them a little bit. Keiko went back to sleep, a bit uncomfortable in the subarmor she now wore. But she fell asleep and much to her delight, did not dream.

****

Rowen entered class that next morning and Keiko was sitting stock straight in her chair, looking over something in a notebook. Maybe the information for the interviews. They were beginning to write the rough drafts and to make them more solid. It was getting interesting now that the teacher was actually doing something in class, instead of listening in on the conversations. Keiko looked like she was in a bit of pain. He sat down next to her and Keiko did not seem to notice when he put his hand on her shoulder. 

"Ahhhhh!" Keiko screamed.

"Surprised? Jeez, you're gettin' easy to sneak up on, you know," Rowen told her. 

"Just don't do that. Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude like that. I just hurt my shoulder, like I pulled the muscle or something by my collar bone."

"Well, I'll be more careful okay?" Rowen smiled. "Maybe a massage would help?"

"Umm, no, I don't think that that's necessary. I'll be fine, but thanks any ways. Maybe I'll take you up on that massage some other time though, eh?" Keiko suggested.

"Mm hmm, not a problem. It looks like you finally got a good night's sleep," he commented.

"Yea, finally. Would you like to work some more on the project? I don't think that I have all that much information about you," Keiko told him, switching the subject off of herself.

"That sounds fine. Umm, if you want, just drop by around dinner and I'll be there. Maybe we can put something quick together for dinner or something," Rowen suggested.

"Will Sage be there or is he planning something?" Keiko questioned.

"Actually, I think that he was asking Ari out to a movie. I'll be just us. Ryo, Cye and Kento live in a different building, a few blocks away and they were renting a movie and ordering in pizza or something," Rowen explained.

"Hmm, I think I'll bring something. I really feel like Chinese tonight. Would you like me to get something for you too?" Keiko asked.

"Sure. Sounds good. Beef or Chicken, something with noodles. Do they have miso soup too?" Rowen questioned.

"I know the perfect place to get some food then. And yes, they have miso soup," Keiko smiled. 

As long as she did not let him find out about her wound, which had not healed all that quickly like she thought it would with her sub-armor on, it would be a good night. The nightmares were all too real. Keiko had already decided against not sleeping, but it she had Black Gold watch her sleep and if Keiko started to move around and it looked like a bad nightmare, then she would have Black Gold wake her. 

Keiko snapped out of it and then scribbled another question to ask Rowen on the notebook paper. She sat back, accidentally pulled her right shoulder and winced with the pain. 

Rowen saw it, but remembered that Keiko had told him about pulling a muscle or something. It had to be more. He had pulled plenty of muscles and he had never seen any one else wrap a bandage around it. Keiko had though. Rowen saw it when Keiko shifted in her seat. 

Keiko felt someone staring at her and glanced out the corner of her left eye. She saw Rowen contentedly watching her and he looked like he was thinking. How weird. It was making her a little uncomfortable. 

"Rowen?" Keiko turned her head slightly and raised her left eyebrow.

"Huh? Oh, what?" 

"Something on your mind? And what time should I come over?" Keiko asked.

"Oh, nothing big. Just around whenever you pick dinner up."

****

Class ended and Keiko and Ari went back to their place. Sage was indeed taking Ari out and Keiko decided to drop Ari off when she went that way also.

"Did Sage tell you where he's taking you?" Keiko asked.

"Nope. Must be a secret. I can't wait. I haven't really been out on a date in a while," Ari smiled and then went in to her room to find something a little bit nicer to wear. "Wish I knew what to put on."

"I suppose that is just a risk you'll have to take when going out. I don't think you really need to change. You look fine," Keiko assured her. 

The Chinese take-out place was on the phone with someone else, so Keiko waited on hold. Finally, she placed her order and then went to feed Black Gold, who was sitting on Ari's bed, looking out the window. "Okay, let's go. Dinner. No, you can't go outside," Keiko told her. Black Gold grumbled and slowly exited into the hallway. 

With that task over with, Keiko found her notebook and grabbed a pencil. She sat down on the worn couch and waited for Ari to hurry up.

"I think you'll be fine. Allons-y! Let's go!" Keiko yelled.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a bunch!" Ari yelled back.

Finally, they left. Keiko drove to the Chinese place, picked up and paid for the food and then they turned around and went back to the campus. In a few more minutes, Keiko pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. Ari exited, followed by Keiko with the bag of food. Its scent wafted in the air, floating around the girls' noses and making their mouths water. 

"That smells really good. I hope dinner is soon, because now I'm hungry," Ari said.

"Well, that's what I planned anyway; dinner and a movie." A voice sounded. Sage had seen them coming and had opened the door to let the girls in. Ari looked about the same, just a change of pants. A slightly baggy pair of khakis and a tank top with a killer whale jumping out of the water under the moon light. "You look good. And we had better get going too."

"'K. Later Keiko. Have fun!" Ari taunted.

"Yea, later," Keiko turned and handed Rowen the food bag. "Here ya go."

"Smells delicious. Let's eat and then ask some questions," Rowen suggested.

"Okay and yup, it smells good. You should have been in the truck, Ari and I almost ate it ourselves," Keiko smirked.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't. Would you like to take this outside to the picnic tables out back?" Rowen asked.

"Oh, sounds good," Keiko smiled.

Rowen dug some plates, chop-sticks, napkins and cups out of the kitchen while Keiko carried the food and the notebooks and pens. The evening was warm and a slight breeze stirred the trees and grass. Keiko pulled her sandals off to feel the tickling blades of grass on her feet. Rowen already was barefoot and he unpacked the food, soup and hot tea. 

"Do ya know how to eat with these?" Rowen held up a pair of wooden chop-sticks that he had brought outside. "If ya don't..."

Keiko interrupted him. "Oh, don't under-estimate me, I have a few talents."

Rowen smiled. "Okay, just checkin'" Keiko proved herself to Rowen by picking them up and slowly and irritatingly eating each grain of rice by one at a time. "Okay, I get the point. You know how to eat with them."

"You have no sense of humor," she smiled and took a bite of the beef stir-fry. It was good. She had not had Chinese in a while and when Keiko or Ari got a hankering for something, it was impossible to get rid of, until they got what they wanted.

Rowen ate silently, taking in the sights and sounds around him. The campus was really nice back in this section. A woodsy area with paths surrounded the grounds, each apartment or dorm building had its own little picnic area. The birds sung and a few crickets started to chirp. It was a nice warm evening. 

Rowen contentedly ate the food and watched Keiko eat hers. She was a mystery to him. She changed; sometimes she was open and friendly, other times she hid away from people. Maybe the questions would help clear things up a little. He tried to stay optimistic, but so far, he was in the dark with Keiko. He finished the food and sipped on his tea. Maybe he should start asking questions now. "What is your family like?" 

Keiko froze in mid swallow, the food stuck in her throat. She slowly put her chopsticks on the plate and picked up her tea mug, taking a sip to wash the food down. She cleared her throat.

The air grew silent. No birds singing or crickets chirping any more. A voice boomed. "Yes, my dear. What ARE your parents like?" Deep base chuckling was heard and a pair of arms wrapped themselves around Keiko, tugging her to the ground with a thud. 

Keiko felt the scabs break on her wound and she gasped. The pain hurt and she knew that the bandage would be soaked with blood pretty soon. she struggled, but the arms gripped tighter.

Rowen jumped up and leaped over the table. He knelt by Keiko and tried to pull her away from the arms. A black swirling portal engulfed them, swallowing them whole. He yelled Keiko's name and she screamed, holding onto Rowen's hands. They disappeared into the darkness and the portal disappeared too.

****

Across town, in a dark movie theater, Ari felt a stabbing pain lance her head. Her amulet glowed, throwing light around the room, then went dark. Sage put his arm around her and pulled Ari to her feet. They left the theater, at the beginning through the movie. Sage stood Ari up against the car. 

"What happened?" Sage asked. He had a pretty good idea though. 

"I think Keiko is hurt or something. She feels far away now though. I think Mordecai might of attacked Keiko and Rowen and I think he succeeded in taking them to where ever he's from," Ari explained.

"We have to get the others. We'll have to find a way to get to where ever they are at," Sage said. He jumped to help Ari into the car, ran around to the drivers' side, leaped inside and quickly drove out of the parking lot. Sage tried not to speed, but it was almost impossible not to. If either of them were hurt..., well, he hoped that he, the rest of the guys and Ari would get there in time. Where ever 'there' was.

****

Keiko felt like she was sinking into a pool of water. She opened her eyes and saw nothing, but little points of light here and there. Like she was sinking in a sea of stars, then blackness engulfed her fully. The darkness churned around her and Keiko felt like she could not breath. She felt blinded, the darkness was so thick. The silence was deafening. Not a sound entered her ears and she could not sense Rowen. Where ever this was, it was void of anything. It was a black hole, everything that entered would not escape. A place where sound and light did not exist. 

Keiko was scared. She knew that if she tried to go up against Mordecai, she would not make it. The voice had sounded different to her. Very familiar, but Keiko could not place it. 

****

Rowen looked about him, but saw nothing. The feeling he was having was reminiscent to when Talpa had thrown them to the places where their armors were created. Like he was in space again. Floating around, but not quite in control of himself, and not sure where he was going. He feared what was happening to Keiko. He had to find her some how. 

That voice that he assumed had belonged to the arms that dragged Keiko off had sounded differently then Mordecai's, but Rowen was unsure. What if his armor had no affect on what he had to face now, what would happen to Keiko, what about him and his friends. 

Rowen knew he would fight all out. But he had to locate Keiko first. How would Sage and the others find them. Most likely, Sage and Ari were still watching the movie, or eating dinner and Ryo, Cye and Kento were chowing down on pizza and watching who knows what movie. He could not contact them from here. It was another dimension. Hopefully the armors' bonds would hold and then signal that something was not right, that something was out of place. Until then, Rowen and Keiko were on their own.

****

Keiko awoke a bit groggy. Her shoulder and chest hurt so bad from her wound being torn open again. She attempted to put her subarmor on, but it did not work. Keiko swore. Blood seeped out of the dirty bandage and stained her shirt, which, Keiko noted, was torn, as were her jeans. She was also soaked to the bone. Her hair hung down around her shoulders and dripped cold water into her eyes and mouth. she attempted to ring out some of the water from her hair and clothes. Not much help there, Keiko was still shivering. 

Keiko glanced around. Stone. Lots of stone and the knee deep water she was currently wading in. It seemed to be an underwater cavern. There was only one direction to go in, Keiko could make out the slight out line of boulders on one end, but the light stopped in the other direction, so Keiko was not able to tell where the cave led. Keiko shuffled over to a boulder and sat. She was tired and yawned. Her shoulder ached and her head was starting to pound.

She had to find Rowen, but if Keiko did not know where she was, how could she find him? It was dark in the cave and the only light was shining through cracks in the ceiling. Great. Stupendous. Wonderful. What to do now though. Well, part of Keiko's question was answered. A grunt sounded to her left. Rowen was standing up against the opposite wall, or trying to. He was pulling himself up. He looked okay, but Keiko slowly made her way to him. 

When Rowen had opened his eyes. He had found himself in a round bubble, made, most likely, by his armor. He let it drop and then pulled himself into a standing position. He heard a sloshing sound and turned. Keiko was walking to him. He saw blood, and a pained expression on her face. Rowen hurried and put an arm around her waist and Keiko just could not stand. She collapsed into Rowen's arms. Rowen picked her up.

"What's with all the blood?" Rowen asked.

"I..It's a long story."

"We have time."

"You know I haven't been sleeping well those past couple days, right?"

Rowen tipped his head to the side. "Yea."

"Well, it's because I've been having these nightmares. They weren't all so bad until on that turned out to happen. In my dream, this creature thing slashed at me, and I thought it was all a bad dream until I saw these cuts in my shirt and blood. Dreams aren't supposed to happen," Keiko finished. She did not tell anything more. It was private to what really had been in the dreams and Keiko just closed her eyes. The pain was pounding.

"You're bleeding really bad. I have to find a way to stop the blood," Rowen told her. He was not really sure that Keiko was listening, but he knew that the dreams were much more then just nightmares. You do not get hurt in dreams. They are a subconscious creation, with meanings that have to be decoded. Rowen put on his subarmor. "Have you tried your subarmor?"

"Yup, and no cigar. Someone must be blocking it some how."

"Well, hang on, we still have to do something about the gashes. You don't want them to be infected or to bleed to death," Rowen told her. "I don't want you to bleed to death." 

Keiko leaned her head and rested it on Rowen's chest. She felt so safe in his arms. Like if she stayed there, she would always be protected and safe. She smiled and then sighed. Her thoughts were a jumble and she could not think straight. Wooziness was over-taking her and she drifted out of consciousness. 

Keiko's body became lax and Rowen noticed. He quickened his step in what he felt was the right direction. "Don't die on me. Please."

Several minutes had passed, and in what seemed like hours, Rowen came to the end of the cave. He stopped a few hundred feet from a large door. Its design was intricate and tasteful, not gaudy. The giant double doors creaked and slowly opened. A short figure stood on the other side, on top of a short staircase. He could not have been any taller then Rowen or maybe two inches difference, give or take. His hair looked much like Sage's, not as long and silver with a few teal stripes. A red cloak without a hood, edged with gold was tailored to fit over shoulder guards, with a teal tunic and gray pants, gold and silver boots and silver gloves set with a single teal stone on the backs of the hands finished his attire. He had teal eyes, long pointed elf-like ears and diminutive fangs. He spoke. "I mean you no harm. It was not I that brought you to this dimension, but I detoured you a bit. Mordecai will be searching for you. I assume you know who he is. That traitor will not hurt you here. Hurry and I'll help Keiko."

"Who're you and how do you know Keiko?" Rowen asked.

"I am the ruler of this planet, which I will explain later and Keiko is my future bride, to rule beside me. Please address me as Lord Tadeous," He bowed and turned. Rowen followed, knowing it was safe and yet, he wanted to not have heard that Keiko was betrothed to this man. "How did Keiko become betrothed to you?"

"Keiko's father promised her to me. My father was ruling, I'm not much older then you actually, and she was still a baby. Then, Keiko's father was still loyal to me. It seems that he and Mordecai have joined with my enemy. You see, this Earth is quite smaller then your own and has a twin planet. Lord Lohrie will wage war on my people. He wants Keiko for his own. He knows how truly powerful she can become."

Rowen was stunned, but curious, he needed to know more. "Does Keiko know anything about this and why doesn't she look like you, with the pointed ears and so on?"

"Her true form will be given to her when she is healed and no, she does not know. Her father took her to your Earth to bring her up. He actually did not have any idea of how powerful she would become. Not until after he had already promised her to me. 

I gave Keiko the amulet to her armor. The armor dragon. Keiko's father was enraged and tried to kill his own daughter. Twice." Tadeous explained and drew closer to Rowen and Keiko. 

Tadeous moved the damp hair out of Keiko's face and Rowen saw the scar that ruined Keiko's facial features. Rowen winced at the thought of Keiko having to live through it all. "I guess by the look on your face, that you never knew about any of it. Am I correct in guessing?"

"Yea, she never told me. She kinda closed herself off sometimes. I haven't known her long though, so I suppose she didn't trust me yet with this information," Rowen commented. 

Tadeous was leading him through passages. Finally, the hallway ended into what was the throne room. Long tables sat in one half, while two large thrones occupied the far wall. Tapestries covered the stone walls and wall sconces with wax candles light the room up. Tadeous walked and then stopped in front of the thrones.

"Place Keiko here. I'll heal her now. Then I'll have a few servants take you to your rooms," Tadeous explained. 

Rowen followed the order and then stepped back to watch. Tadeous closed his eyes and a golden glow flowed from his finger tips, surrounding Keiko and Tadeous. A burst of light blinded Rowen. 

When the light died down and Rowen regained his sight, Tadeous was sitting on the opposite throne from Keiko and breathing roughly. 

Keiko was still out, but upon closer inspection, just sleeping. True to Tadeous' word, Keiko now sported elfin ears and small fangs. The gashes were gone, but her shirt was still blood soaked. 

"She'll be okay, with some rest. She lost a lot of blood," Rowen said.

"Yes. Would you like me to help contact your friends and help them to come here?" 

"Actually, yea. Yes please. I have to get through to 'em," Rowen said eagerly.

At some signal that Rowen had not seen, a servant girl entered the room. She could not have been much older then twelve or so and in her small hands, she held a sphere about the size of a softball. It was light, much to Rowen's surprise, when the girl handed the object to him.

"You will use this to contact them. Now, concentrate upon your objective. Try to clear your mind of anything else for this and think of who you want to talk to," Tadeous told them. Rowen did as told and the sphere glistened. Rowen could feel power in it. The sphere started to glow, its light becoming stronger.

****

A bright light stung Ryo, Cye and Kento's eyes. It was right in front of them. They heard Rowen's voice and then the light dulled to an eerie glow. They saw Rowen, the background looked like stone brick work and they saw Keiko behind him, laying on a throne, bloody and asleep.

Ryo talked first, the others were awestruck. "What's going on and where the Hell are you and what the Hell happened to Keiko?"

"It's a, kinda a long story and I need to get you guys here. And I need you to get a hold of Sage and Ari too. Just tell them that we're in a different dimension. Mordecai tried to take Keiko. Lord Tadeous detoured us to his place and now I think would be a good time for you to get your butts here," Rowen explained. 

"How exactly do we do that!" Kento questioned.

"Tadeous said he would help," Rowen continued. "But I don't know how to get a hold of Sage and Ari, although I have a feeling that Ari might know. Probably a link through the amulets. They might be on their way to your apartment. Stay tuned." And with that, Rowen disappeared and the light dulled and disintegrated.

****

True to Tadeous's word, two more young children, much like the first girl that had brought the sphere, entered the throne room. The young man pulled on Rowen's hand. "Excuse me, would you like me to take you to your rooms now?" 

Rowen looked down and smiled. "Sure. Tadeous, can I take Keiko? I would like to talk with her when she wakes up."

"Yes. I'll send for you both later, when I am ready to bring your friends here," Tadeous explained and then turned, leaving the room. Tadeous had told the young man about the future plans for him and Keiko. Tadeous could tell that Rowen cared very much for her, but as of yet, Keiko was still his. It would be taken care of later. Tadeous had much more pressing matters to tend to at the moment.

****

Wow! That was a long chapter to check through. I think, though, as I write, that I get better. Hopefully the story is going well and is interesting. I haven't ever written a fic before, let alone put one up on a sight. Please send your comments to me, I want to know what you think about the story so far. Good, bad and the ugly, I want it all. Nova =^-^=


	6. Mind, Body and Soul

Mind, Body and Soul

chapter 5

by: Nova

Hey all! I'm getting through these rewrites faster than I thought I would. All of them in one night! Yea! Okay, you probably want the story, not my ramblings. But just remember, be nice and give me your comments. Although, I can settle for the flames too.

Nova =^-^=

It is not the critic who counts: not the man who points out how the strong man stumbles or where the doer of deeds could have done better. The credit belongs to the man who is actually in the arena, whose face is marred by dust and sweat and blood, who strives valiantly, who errs and comes up short again and again, because there is no effort without error or shortcoming... who knows the great enthusiasms, the great devotions, who spends himself for a worthy cause... who, at best, knows, in the end, the triumph of high achievement, and who, at the worst, if he fails, at least he fails while daring greatly, so that his place shall never be with those cold and timid souls who knew neither victory or defeat. - The Critic: Theodore Roosevelt

The young girl from before, whom had brought the sphere, was now walking five paces in front of Rowen. The younger children had parted at her request. Usually she was strong and did not shy away, but she was timid now, not saying more then the necessary words in a low, quiet speech. She was not sure what to make of him. A human from a different dimension. Although she had been told of such things, she had never seen any one like him. He held no powers, nor did he have fangs, pointed ears or normal clothes like any one here. He spoke oddly too. He must not have been brought up correctly, because he insisted upon speaking rudely to the lord. She liked him. No one she had come into contact with was able to talk that way to Lord Tadeous. Interesting. She would speak with him later. 

She knew the castle passages well and knew that the young man wanted to go to the Lady Keiko's room. Lord Tadeous had told her to take Rowen to his suite after, but Rowen refused and said he would wait until Lady Keiko awoke. She did not mind a bit. She had been brought up to respect all of her elders and to do, without question, what she was requested of. 

"May I ask what your name is?" Rowen spoke up.

"I am called Dehl'ia. We are almost to the Lady's suite of rooms too. It is up this corridor," She answered.

"Thank you Dehl'ia," Rowen commented. The girl had her long dark hair braided in one plate down her back. It was tied with a piece of thin cord. She had a light complexion and dark eyes. She was rather small. Her clothes were a simpler, not as nice, miniature copy of Tadeous'. Just a dark blue shirt and black pants, the shirt synched at the waist with a black rope. She wore simple black boots on her diminutive feet. She wore no jewelry except for a small silver ring with a blue stone, cut like a square, on her right thumb. The simple ring would catch a ray of the torches light and sparkle once in a while. Dehl'ia could not have been more then twelve years old, at the very most.

"It is nothing. If you need anything, I will be around to take you to your room," Dehl'ia told him. As she talked, she became more sure of herself and Rowen heard her more clearly. Like Tadeous, she spoke formally.

"Sounds good. See ya later," Rowen said and Dehl'ia left him and Keiko at the door. Rowen pushed it open and entered slowly. It was huge and beautifully decorated. The cold stone floor and walls were covered with thick rugs and colored, intricate tapestries, and fancy wall sconces light the otherwise dark room. Two open door ways were on the far wall. The main colors of the room were teal, green, and blue; with silver, gold, black and white accents. A large bed was centered between the doors, and Rowen walked over to it, laying Keiko upon the soft bed. Keiko seemed lost within it, the surrounding bed sucking her in. Rowen tested the pillows and mattress. To him it felt like feathers. A quilt, looking to be hand-made, sat folded on the end of the bed, it too, must have been filled with feathers. Rowen studied Keiko.

She was in sad shape. So much blood loss. At least the gashes were nearly healed. Just scratches now. Her shirt was a mess and her jeans were a bit ripped. Keiko had not been wearing shoes, so Rowen unfolded the quilt at the bed's end and lay it over Keiko's body. 

He pulled over a soft cushioned chair and watched Keiko sleep. Her chest moved up and down with her light breathing and her eyes jerked lightly under her eye-lids, perchance she was dreaming.

****

_Keiko was walking through dark halls of some castle. She was waist deep in water. Not much air moved around here, making it stuffy and humid. She knew that every turn she made would get her either closer or farther from the monster she had been running from. So many twists and turns. Left, Right, Left again and again and another Right. Every now and then, Keiko heard foot steps, splashes around her, but she had not passed by anyone. Maybe she was hearing things, or maybe it was just her dream trying to confuse her. She also saw shadows on the walls. The inky black, man-shaped shadows moved and swayed, walking past her, along side her or walking the opposite direction. It was a bit disconcerting that she could see the shadows, but no object belonged to them. She noticed suddenly, that she herself had no shadow. This place was becoming more cheery every minute. _

Keiko was not in control, or at least she did not think so. Some one, or something, was controlling it all. Keiko saw light and slowly crept towards it. At first, it moved away from her, then closer and then away. The light was playing games, teasing her every move. Finally, it stopped, just became closer and closer. The murky, dank, dark and water-logged passage ended into a well lit, rectangular room. Upon a throne, sitting high and dry, was her father. He was not the first nor second dream-father she had seen in her past dreams. Now he had small fangs, pointed ears and odd clothes. He was smiling at her, his eyes gleaming. He motioned to her to move closer to him. Keiko did not oblige. She stayed put and crossed her arms below her chest. She frowned. He just continued to smile.

Keiko's heart began to pound, and it echoed in her ears. The air in her lungs caught in her throat. She felt like she was choking. Keiko's vision blurred and her father smirked. She felt a weight pushing her into the water. It was holding her down. Drowning her. He was killing her slowly. She tried to scream, but nothing happened, just water, pouring into her open mouth, going down her throat, filling her lungs.

****

Rowen must have been dozing. He woke to a choking sound. He looked up and jumped. Keiko was twisting and wrestling around. He saw her gag and knew something was blocking her from taking in air. Keiko's movement slowed and she stopped gasping. Rowen checked and she was not breathing. Rowen quickly straightened her out and pinched her nose. Rowen started CPR. He did each breathe, compression and check, when it did not work, he kept going. 

"God DAMN-IT! Start breathing! Come on Keiko, don't leave me now!" tears came to the corners or Rowen's eyes and he continued with the cycles, forcing air into her oxygen starved lungs. 

One more time Rowen pushed air into her lungs and Keiko coughed. A ragged wheeze escaped. Keiko opened her eyes and turned on her side. She started to cough up dirty water. And lots of it. It poured and then trickled from the corner of her mouth. She hacked and then dry heaved. Her lungs must have finally expelled the water.

Rowen knew something was definitely wrong now. Keiko must have been drowning in her dream for her to have this much water in her lungs. How could you live your dream so real that the water you drowned in could actually fill your lungs when you were dry, sleeping on a bed? 

Keiko stopped heaving and Rowen wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "I thought I lost you."

Keiko's voice was wraspy and scratchy. "It was horrible. He tried to kill me again. If you hadn't been here.." And she left it at that. She noticed that she was no longer in the cave. Some weird fancy room. "Where are we?"

"In Tadeous' castle. He brought us here after we were pulled out of our dimension. Mordecai or someone else was trying to take you, but he saved us and healed your gashes. This is your suite of rooms," Rowen explained. Keiko pulled away from Rowen slowly, looking at him with raised eyebrow.

"My suite?" Keiko asked. Had she heard him right, did he really mean what she thought she heard?

"Yea, your suite. I think Tadeous will explain later. I'm just so glad you're OK," Rowen said, hugging Keiko a second time. Keiko pushed him back and stood upon shaky legs. She crumpled and fell to her knees. "You should rest, or at least sit." Rowen helped Keiko up and she sat in the chair Rowen had vacated.

Rowen watched as Keiko had finally noticed her odd, elf-like ears and her small fangs. She put her hands on her ears and touched the tips of them. She used her tongue on her teeth. She shrugged. She must not feel any different, because this is her true self. As Tadeous had described it earlier, she was whole with these changes. If she was part of this world, why had she been in his dimension at all? Another question among many.

"Are you okay? I mean..." Keiko's voice stumbled, and Rowen answered.

"Yea, I'm fine. I was worried about you. You lost quite a bit of blood. You need too rest and ta heal. If you could find a way to quicken it... Does your armor heal?" Rowen was more worried about how she would react to the new information that Tadeous had briefly touched upon earlier in the throne room. Rowen did not want to lose her for real. He needed her to be able to stand though, because they needed to get back.

"I'm gonna see if I can put my subarmor on, maybe it'll help, if it heals it all. I actually tried it the night I woke up from the nightmare, to heal the gashes, but it didn't work. Could of been another blocker of some sort, not the full power of my subarmor. It was damn uncomfortable too, to sleep in, kinda odd. To have to figure out that it might not work at all didn't make it any better, " Keiko stated.

"Well, give it another college try then. Besides, your clothes are ruined, so it might look weird to go any where covered in blood an dirt," Rowen smiled and sat back to watch it up close.

Keiko put her hands, palms together, under her chin. She closed her eyes and concentrated. A bright blue burst from Keiko's amulet and it grew to encompass her body. Just as quickly as it had appeared, the light dissipated. Keiko stood in her subarmor. 

It was simple and hugged her body. More like a body suit then subarmor. Not clunky looking like the Ronins' subarmors. It looked heavy, but Keiko felt like she was covered in feathers, making movement easy. Made to fight in, no to sleep in though. The energy she had increased and she stood. She could stand; the many wonders she had not yet discovered from her armor; so it was possible to heal one's self with it after all. 

Okay, so it was not the big involved throwing and jumping and shredding of clothes that Rowen and the others went through, but it served its purpose. Rowen smiled.

"Feels better. Do you have any idea why I couldn't do this earlier?" Keiko asked.

"I believe some kind of blocker, like you suggested, that was being used, but now inside the castle, it can't act upon you." Rowen suggested.

"Can I talk to this Tadeous person some time?" Keiko asked.

"Yea, and he said he would let us contact the others again and bring them here. Although, I would rather just go home," Rowen said.

"Yea, I'd rather go home too. If we can't, at least we can see if they could bring some extra clothes with 'em. Yours don't look so hot either," Keiko said, pointing out the torn right sleeve.

"True, but I think we have bigger worries then 'fashion do's and don'ts'. Such as Mordecai, your dreams and what your father is up to," Rowen told her.

Keiko frowned a little. Her father. Great. Now she would have to spill the beans on what all he had done to her. She still was not comfortable about the idea of telling him. She trusted Rowen with her life, but this was quite a bit different. She was not ready to open this can of worms yet.

"Why don't you put your subarmor on?" Keiko asked. Rowen shrugged, jumped into the air ripped his clothes off and landed in a burst of petals, wearing his blue and white subarmor. 

"That was kinda interesting. I don't think I've ever seen a guy tear off his clothes like that before." Keiko winked.

Rowen blushed. "Do you want ta talk to Tadeous or not? Let's get moving."

"Pushy aren't ya?" Keiko smiled, her eyes sparkling in the torch-light. "Do you know where we're goin'?"

"Yup." Rowen watched her as she looked about the halls as they walked. She must be looking for a way to remember the way. Different stones or marks in the walls to remind her of her direction. Rowen kept on watching. Keiko sensed it and paused.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Your ears make you look sorta like an elf. It's cool," Rowen stated.

"Um, thanks I guess. I don't feel any different then I used to. It's weird," Keiko mused as the stepped into the throne room from earlier.

A voice chuckled. "That is because this is the real you, my dear."

"And you must be Tadeous. Now tell me, what the HELL is going on!?" Keiko put her hands on her hips and Rowen rested his hands on Keiko's shoulders.

Tadeous was a bit taken back. Keiko had grown up around such rudeness. He did not like the swearing, the rude way she had addressed him, the stance she had taken and still, the young man insisted upon being so close to her. Keiko's father had done a number on her. What would the people think of her? So outspoken, so un-lady-like, and not gentle, in-tune with the ways of the-lady-of-the-court. Something more to work on. 

He sighed. "If you would watch your mouth, I would gladly tell you. I have already spoken to your friend about the situation."

"What exactly did you tell him?" Keiko was now unsure. What did Tadeous reveal to Rowen, how much did they both know?

"I told him about this dimension and how you are part of this world, not his. I had hoped we would not meet in such a fashion, but I might as well tell you that you will have to get used to being here," Tadeous said.

"And what else and why do I have to stay here? What if I want to be with my friends?" Keiko's voice rang with annoyance. Tadeous was beating around the bush. Keiko just wanted straight answers.

"Your friend knows about the traitor Mordecai and what he and your father did to you, just the basics, you may fill him in, if you wish. And as to why you will stay here?" Keiko gave Tadeous a look of confusion.

Tadeous smiled, moved forward and took Keiko's hands in his. "You are to be by my side. My Lady Keiko." Tadeous kneeled and looked up into her eyes. The astonishment was clear, as were fear, anger and confusion.

"Huh!?" Keiko growled lightly. She pulled her hands out of his gloved grip. He had the right to say she was to be married to him? Her secrets had been taken from her, she did not have a clue who he was and had just meet him. And he had the guts to say that they were made for each other? 

So she could live with Rowen knowing her past. Keiko was going to tell him sometime anyway. She nearly trusted him more then Ari. She knew he cared for her and would do anything for her. Rowen knowing what her traitor father had done to her was not the big deal here. What the problem was, was that Tadeous claimed her as his bride. 

"My Lady Keiko, you were promised to me before you were born. You cannot break this promise. It is sealed. Your father, before I became King, promised his unborn daughter to me. My father accepted. You have no power in this matter," Tadeous explained. He stood and stepped back. He stood straight and rigid. 

"I don't give a damn about any promises that were made by my father. Anything made by him is fit to be broken," Keiko countered.

"How can you honor anything from a traitor, Tadeous. Keiko has made up her mind and I will stand by her decision. We'll be leaving here. Either you help, or we find our own way out." Rowen explained, and turned and started walking. Keiko glanced at Tadeous. He never moved. Keiko followed Rowen. They never looked back.

****

"So, what do we do now?" Kento asked. He sat hunched over, his chin resting upon a hand, his elbow on his knee.

"I guess we wait 'til we get another message," Ryo answered. 

All of them were there now. Ari and Sage listened to the speculations and assumptions being made. After the strange sphere had appeared and then the transmission, each person was trying to come up with a reasonable explanation to why this was happening. 

"Exactly how bad of shape was Keiko in any way?" Ari chimed in.

"Well, she had blood, lots of it on her shirt, so I don't know.." Cye was not able to finish, when Kento broke in.

"That wasn't the weird part though. She looked like an elf, with long, pointed ears. Man, I'm telling you, I knew there was somethin' odd about her. She had small fangs too. Rowen didn't seem different, but this other weird guy with elf ears and stuff looked like he dressed from the Dark Ages or somethin'. Looked like they were in some castle place too," Kento gave his description. Sage and Ari looked at each other.

"I don't think we should jump to conclusions. If Rowen was okay, I really don't think that they were being held prisoner," Ari concluded.

A bright light once again burst in the room. It shimmered and grew, once again showing a view inside the other dimension. This time, the background looked to be a sitting area. Three figures sat in it's view. 

****

While walking back to Keiko's rooms, she and Rowen met up with Dehl'ia once again. She quickly curtseyed.

"My Lady Keiko, Mister Rowen. Is there anything I can do for you?" She looked a little frightened. She must have heard some of the yelling. Voices echoed, carrying far down the halls of stone.

"First, call me Keiko and him Rowen. No need for the formalities. Next, we need to contact our friends," Keiko explained.

"Can you get that sphere from earlier that I used?" Rowen added.

"Yes, sure I can. Is there anything more?" Dehl'ia asked.

"No, but you can follow us, we might have a few more questions," Rowen said.

"Okay, then follow me. We can pick up the sphere and go where ever you wish to speak to your friends from," Dehl'ia smiled and turned. Keiko and Rowen glanced at each other and walked slowly behind the young servant girl. 

They took a small detour to retrieve the sphere and then went back to Keiko's suite. Keiko tried to watch for where they walked, but all the corridors looked alike. Dehl'ia must have grown up here to know her way around. Any one could easily get lost if they had not been used to all the stone.

Once seated, Dehl'ia helped Rowen create the link again to contact the others. Again, the sphere grew and spread out, creating an oval shaped mirror, with Rowen, Keiko and Dehl'ia's images on it's surface. Rowen concentrated and images other then their own appeared on the mirror's face. 

****

On the other side, five pairs of eyes blinked. Ryo spoke first. "Okay, what's going on over there?"

Rowen sighed. "It's complicated right now. We'll get you over here now, with some help, and then we'll explain what we know. Which unfortunately, isn't much."

The little elf-like girl settled between Keiko and Rowen spoke up. "If you want to bring your friends here, I have to get someone. He is my friend and he will be a bigger help then Tadeous. Besides, I think you might like him more."

"Sounds good, Dehl'ia. Go get him." Dehl'ia exited and Keiko continued. "Ari, did you happen to bring Black Gold over with you?"

"Yea, Sage and I stopped by our place after we left the theater. You gave me a great headache too." Ari sneered.

"Thanks for picking her up. She'll come with you all. And don't you headache me! It's not like I wanted to be taken here!" Keiko told her. She crossed her arms and frowned.

"Why do ya have pointed ears and fangs?" Kento asked out of the blue.

"Rowen already said that we'd explain when you get here," Keiko remarked.

The door creaked open and Dehl'ia entered. A taller boy with dark green hair and black eyes followed her in. He grinned and spoke. "So who am I bringing over here and where do you want them to be brought to? Oh, and if Dehl'ia here did not tell you, my name is Quin." His voice made him sound sure of himself and he continued to smile brightly. He crossed the room and gazed at the images.

"We want to bring them, a tiger and a black panther here, to this room. I think there's enough room in here to do that," Rowen explained.

"Okay, sounds good. Just close your eyes and I will do the rest!" Quin smiled enthusiastically and cracked his knuckles. The boy grinned even more and closed his eyes after studying the seven figures on the opposite side of the plane. 

To Keiko it seemed like a few hours before the light exploded within her suite. The light dimmed and left scattered about the room, seven very confused new-comers. Her eyes readjusted and she smiled and stood. 

Keiko and Ari hugged and the guys slapped each others' backs. Keiko turned and Black Gold put her large paws on Keiko's shoulders. Keiko hugged her pet and kissed the top of her head. White Blaze nuzzled Keiko's hip and Keiko hugged him too.

"Now can ya tell me what's going on?" Kento grumbled.

Keiko was about to explain when the door opened. "Well, it looks like you took it upon yourselves to bring them here. Dehl'ia, Quin, I am disappointed in you both, I will speak to you later. Go to your quarters. As for the rest of us, let us go to the main room and we can clear up the misunderstandings." Keiko frowned at Tadeous. She was not keen on how he had taken it upon himself to be invited into the conversation.

"I'm perfectly all right with doing this on my own. Leave!" Keiko yelled. Since Ryo and the others had not been around earlier, they were more confused then ever. 

"As long as someone tells me what the HELL is going on here, I really don't give a damn who, I just want to know what's going on!" Kento was not glaring at any one in particular, but his gaze seemed to settle mostly on Keiko and then the man who had just entered.

"I see your friends are about as eloquent as slime, my dear. I see where you get it from. To our visitors, as much as I can, I say welcome and please call me Lord Tadeous. Just follow me, like I had said earlier, and we can clear this all up," Tadeous announced.

"No one, least of all you, gets away with calling us slime." Ryo moved forward, looking ready to punch Tadeous into the ground. Tadeous stood still, Ryo was not bothering him in the least.

A loud shattering noise and a burst of energy pushed nearly all those standing in the room into the stone walls. They lay in bruised heaps before slowly rising to their knees or helping to pick others up. They grumbled and growled and complained, but quieted down soon enough.

In the center of the room, a newcomer held Keiko off her feet. His hands curled around her throat. Rowen was attempting to pry the outsider's hands away from Keiko, but soon the three disappeared into a black portal.

"NOOOOO!" Tadeous screamed. 

"What happened? Who was that?" Ari yelled.

"That was Lord Lohrie. In this dimension, the Earth is much smaller then the one you all know. It also has a twin planet. Lord Lohrie rules over the twin planet, as I rule this Earth." Tadeous sighed and continued. "Keiko is not like you, but is from this dimension. There was a promise made when I was very young, by Keiko's father, before she was born, and before her father became a traitor. That promise was Keiko. She is to be my Queen. I had a feeling that Lohrie would be after her. He broke down the shielding on the castle and abducted her. I suppose it is a good thing that Rowen was accidentally taken too. He will bring her back to me." Tadeous had not wanted to have Keiko's friends finding out like this, but there were more urgent things to attend to now.

The remaining Ronin and Ari were stunned. No one could break the cold silence as each wondered what was happening to Keiko and Rowen.

****

Good cliffhanger, bad cliffhanger? I just want to know what you all think. Just tell me what you think. Feedback is always welcome, whether it be in the form of flames or compliments. Although, I would rather have the compliments. Any way, just tell me what you think. Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter up faster then this one. And I do mean hopefully. It doesn't guarantee anything, but well, I'm trying. Even my revisions of all the chapters together is going faster than the actual writing of my chapters. That is sad. 

Nova =^-^=


End file.
